Healing You
by TheGoldenViolet
Summary: He smiled gently and pulled the fluffy blue comforter up to her neck watching as she began to fall asleep. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters but that shouldn't stop me from writing about them : Reviews are LOVE
1. Healing You

**AN: This one shot was dedicated to both shanti-noel03** **and** **iWannaSexCoryMonteithUp, they both wanted a drama and a Mikecedes fanfiction. I hope that I didn't disappoint. Don't be shy, send in a review and keep sending in requests! Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or its characters OR The All-American Rejects**

Mercedes was slammed up against the wall, her breathing was ragged. Each breath more painful than the next. She watched as her fathers' fist made contact with her already sore cheekbone and tried not to cry out in agony. He had been to angry when he returned home last night from his bartending job and to top it all off Mercedes was the easiest target for him to aim at. _I should have just stayed in my room_, she thought as she watched her father walk away a look of disgust on his face.

"Stay out of my way you bitch" he growled the smell of alcohol fading away as he left. Mercedes could feel hot tears fall all over her cheeks and she brushed them away, straightening her wrinkled _All-American Reject's_ t-shirt and heading back down the hall to her room. Her legs were sore from being stomped on and she could already feel the bruises welling up at the backs of her neck. She couldn't even stand to look at herself in her vanity mirror. "I've got to get out of here" she breathed running a hand through the clothes in her closet and absently shoving them into one of her old beaten up duffle bags that she always kept underneath her bed.

She knew exactly where to go. Mike's house.

She'd known him since kindergarten and they protected each other. He always stood up for her like he was her brother and he was her best friend ever since they both had diaper rash.

Mercedes shoved both her book bag and her duffle out the window of her first floor bedroom, locking the room door to make sure that her father didn't come in for another round of physical abuse. Carefully, Mercedes climbed out the window, her body screaming in protest as she dashed down the empty road and to Mike's three story brownstone.

He always left his window open as if he were welcoming her in. Mercedes sidestepped over low branches and a patch of moist gardenias and threw her bags into the awaiting window. She followed right after them landing with a thump onto the wooden bedroom floor. A gust of air-conditioning dried the sweat pooling at her eyebrow and she thanked the Lord for modern technology.

Back at her house, her father refused to pay for electricity, so she lived with only a battery charged fan and no AC. You never really knew what it was like to live without air-conditioning if you had it.

Mercedes watched Mike's sleeping figure for a moment as she moved her bags so that they were hidden underneath Mike's mahogany desk. She sighed feeling her chest constrict as the injured along her chest began to throb. "Mike?" she whispered.

Mike turned onto his side squinting at her shadow. Mercedes was happy that he was a light sleeper, she didn't want to have to yell in his ear and wake up the whole house. "Staying the night again?" he asked moving over on the bed and making space for her.

He didn't even have to ask what happened. He knew what kind of violence his best friend had to deal with in her own home. Mike leaned over towards the nightstand and turned on the lamp. He patted the space beside him and Mercedes relaxed against the cool comforter.

"Oh no" Mike whispered as he tilted her head to face him. his father was a doctor and he knew a bruise when he saw one. When Mercedes spent the night the first time, about five months ago, Mike was about ready to kill Mr. Jones. Take the sorry bastard to the woods and beat his ass into nothing, he was so mad that he saw red. But Mercedes stopped him, saying that confronting her father wouldn't do anything to stop him. So Mike just stayed where he was and tried his best to heal her wounds.

"I'll be right back" he squeezed her hand and headed out the bedroom, probably towards the kitchen. Mercedes kicked off her sneakers and set them neatly beside the side of the bed, her shoulders zinging with pain. Her heartbeat had slowed and for once she finally felt safe.

Mike came back into the room carrying a first aid kit and a cold compress. "I think you'll need more than one of those" Mercedes joked pointing to the compress. Mike flinched, his jaw bunching up in anger. Not at Mercedes but at her father. What kind of human being could do this to a person? Especially someone of their own flesh and blood?

"I'm so so sorry" Mike placed the compress onto the purpling flesh of her shoulder. She winced against the cold before sagging tiredly against the bed post. "This isn't your fault Mikey, I was just born into the wrong family" Mercedes had a ghost of a smile on her face. From Mike's point of view she looked worn, beat down and tired. Like she needed to be safe, to feel like she was more than just a person taking up air. She knew that Mike loved her but she thought that it was all out of friendship. She didn't know that she was Mike's everything, his own personal shining star and for him to see her like this, it pained him in a way he never knew was possible.

Mike brushed a sliver of sweat off of her forehead and gently kissed at the bruise on her cheekbone. "We're gonna get you all fixed up" he opened the kit and pulled out a series of complex bandages. Then he pressed them along the cuts and scrapes that were on her neck and ran a probing finger along the spine of her back, feeling for any torn muscle or broken skin. He dabbed some peroxide on a dirty gash on the inside of her palm that probably came from jumping out of her window and bound the wound in some soft flexible bandages.

Carefully he set her palm down and finished wrapping the bandage with a flourish. "Done, now you Miss Jones need to get some sleep" Mike clicked the kit closed and tossed it off his bed.

"Thank you Mikey" Mercedes used his nickname again and Mike could feel a tug at his heart. He smiled gently and pulled the fluffy blue comforter up to her neck watching as she began to fall asleep. He settled in beside her, draping an arm around her waist, pulling her up against his chest and kissing her mouth, keeping his lips against hers for a seond too long, savoring her scent before pulling away.

"I love you Mercedes" he whispered as her eyelids began to close.

"I love you too Mikey" she whispered back.

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	2. Even if you wanted to

**AN: Here's your next chapter chickadees! I wasn't planning on making this story more than a one shot but well...let's just say that cookie baking Nana's (like mine) who love Mikecedes fanfictions are really persuasive when they want to be... Anyways! I hope that you like this chapter and don't be shy, leave a review or two. Don't forget those requests! Write me one on any Glee pairing that you want to see and I'll see what I can do! I apologize for spelling errors. **

**Chapter Two: Even If You Wanted To**

Mercedes woke up early in the morning, feeling the pleasant closeness of her best friend. She enjoyed the way his warm arm fell across her waist, as if he intended to protect her from harm. Mercedes knew that harm was inevitable, especially when living with a man like her father. She peeked over at the wall clock, watching the glowing neon hands roll over to the five and twelve.

It was only five in the morning. Her father must've found out that she was gone by now….Not that he cared. Mercedes sat up gently removing Mike's arm and setting it on the pillow in the space were she lay. She watched as he snored, his growing hair brushing the hollow of his neck, some of it disappearing down the front of his plain dark blue shirt.

Sometimes, Mike threatened to cut all of that glorious hair off and try out a shorter look but Mercedes insisted that he looked really great with it that way. She knew that she was being selfish by refusing to let him cut his own hair, but she preferred it in its current style. A shorter look would have reminded her of the man who beat her on a regular.

Her father wasn't always bad, back when Mercedes mother was alive, he had been the warm-hearted teddy bear all girls wanted for a dad. But when his wife died of a heart attack nearly five years ago, he had become a ruthless drunk, smashing into walls and throwing his fists as if fighting his own daughter would bring his wife back. Mercedes knew that she reminded him of her; she had the same dark molten brown eyes and the same smile. Her body was shaped the same, thin almost bony in certain areas with sharp cheekbones and soft curly brown hair. She had lost a lot of weight due to the fact that her father refused to buy her anything to eat and he wouldn't let her get her own job.

Mike turned over in his sleep and Mercedes moved over to the large plush black desk chair that sat in the corner. She studied the hanging posters along the wall. All of them were constellations of some sort. Mike had even found one that had the letter "M" hidden in the stars and circled it. He called that constellation _Mikecedes_, combining both his name and hers to create something unique. It was just one of the many things that they shared, and she had the same poster in her room.

"You awake?" Mike yawned, scratching his head and stretching to full length on the bed. He studied Mercedes as she kept her back to him. Her shoulders sagged as if she hadn't really gotten a goodnight sleep. She turned in the chair and offered him a slow smile, rubbing the crusts from the corners of her eyes. Mike tried to keep his focus on her eyes but found himself looking at her lips instead.

He swallowed and beckoned her over to him. She rose from the chair at sat at the foot of the bed. "Feeling any better today?" he asked already searching the cuts on her hands and feeling relieved when he was able to identify the tell tale signs of scabs emerging from the wounds.

"I guess so" Mercedes sighed wincing as Mike's hands came to gather around the base of her neck. He gently tilted her head to the side to get a closer look at the bruises on her neck, idly tracing his finger towards her temples. Becoming mesmerized by the difference in their skin colors.

"Looks like the bruises are starting to fade already" he murmured to no one in particular. Mike leaned sideways over the bed and began to rummage with the large black trunk that he always kept there. Mercedes once joked that she'd be able to fit in there one day, but now it seemed like that joke became reality whenever she looked in the mirror.

She was horribly small now, thanks to her father. Mercedes bit at her tongue to hold the sob that was emerging from the depths of her throat. She refused to cry about someone that didn't love her, didn't want her, hated her regardless of the fact that they were related to her. And yet… It still hurt. It hurt to not be able to go to her father and talk about how her day had been. She missed that, but she knew that things wouldn't be able to go back either.

"Mike? What the hell are you doing?" Mercedes turned upside down beside him and made a scrunched face. Mike turned his head and continued to go through the trunk. After a long minute he sat back up and leaned up against his pillows, his ember colored eyes glinting in the early sunlight.

" I was looking for that old scrapbook that we started way back when" he shrugged blowing his hair out of his face. He remembered the exact date that they sat around Mercedes little princess castle when they were four and began to pile photos into a little blue scrapbook. It was May 11th, 2000. He kept the book after all these years and planned on continuing with sketches from his old sketchbook, that Mercedes had unwillingly let him draw of her.

They were amateur drawings of course but even so, they meant a lot to him. Mercedes smiled remembering the little blue book also. "You still have it?" she asked hopefully.

Mike shrugged and sighed.

"I thought I kept it in that trunk but it might be somewhere else," he said after a moment.

Mercedes just nodded, tracing absent circles along the comforter with her pinky. Her hair had fallen into her eyes and gave her soft brown skin even more of a glow as the sun ran over it. Mike closed his eyes for a moment.

"Mikey?" Mercedes voice came in his ears, breaking the silence. Mike peaked from underneath his eyelashes to stare at his best friend. Her eyes caught his and he noticed the bright glow of orange surrounding her irises.

"Hmm?" he asked watching as she fiddled with the sapphire pendant hanging on a chain around her neck.

"Do you think that I can stay here for a little while? I mean until things cool down with the old man and all" she looked away from him, embarrassed. She hated being weak and not being able to face up to her father. She didn't want to be scared but that's exactly what she was, a scardey cat, just like Rachel and Santana used to call her back in middle school when she wouldn't kiss Puck in a game of spin the bottle.

Mike looked hurt as if he hadn't even thought that she would have had to ask him to stay; "I wouldn't have sent you home even if you wanted to go "

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	3. As I'll Ever Be

**AN: Here is your next chapter Chickadees! I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks to all of my reviewers and everyone who has sent me some words of encouragement! Don't worry emzjuk I haven't forgotten about your Karofsky and Jones fanfic. I hope to be placing up another chapter for the Samcedes multichapter fanfiction Afterall, but I dont think I will for a while, I'll be busy with this story and quite possibly a multichapter Blaincedes fanfiction. *gasp* Lol, ok well, I love you guys and don't be shy send in a review or two. Don't forget to send me those request for any Glee couple you wish to see...I apologize for spelling errors. Ciao for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters or the Apple Company.**

**Chapter Three: As I'll Ever Be**

Later on that day all the members of the Glee club had ended up studying at Santana's house. Finn was sprawled across the couch nibbling on the tip of his pencil while trying to find the solution to a complex math question, Rachel was singing in the halls earning a few very unpleasant Spanish curse words from Santana's Nana that she didn't understand and mistook for compliments, Blaine and Santana were cuddled up on the loveseat working together on something that they wouldn't tell the others about, Kurt was laying on the shag rug beside Tina and Quinn who was messing around with something on her Ipod, Puck and Sam were rolling a basketball back and forth while testing each other with trivia questions for next quiz, Brittany and Artie were sitting farther away and Artie was patiently explaining why you shouldn't look directly at the sun, Lauren was helping Santana's Nana in the kitchen and Mercedes was laying beside Mike browsing through her flash cards.

Mike twirled a curl of her hair around his finger and released it, watching as it bounced away from his hand and back towards the side of her face. He gathered a few curls around his index finger and began to massage her scalp, smiling as she leaned into his hand. "You know I'll never be able to study if you keep touching me" Mercedes glanced over at him trying to hide her smile behind her flashcards.

Mike smirked flopping over onto his back and shouldered closer to her. "I think that you like the distraction" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Even underneath her brown skin he could see her blush, it was incredibly cute.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head with the stack of cards. "I need to study" she retorted not responding to his teasing.

Mike sighed, searching for his own notebook and holding it inches from his face, pretending to go over the scientific terms. He already knew all of them since he studied ahead. If there was one thing that Mike knew how to do, it was pass his tests with flying colors. This science test would be no exception to that.

"I don't get this!" Finn groaned rubbing at his head in aggravation. Santana glared over Blaine's shoulder at the frustrated boy, "Shut up frankenteen, other people are in the room you know"

"Does anyone know how to convert this number into a decimal?" Finn ignored Santana's dagger filled eyes and cast a desperate glance around the room. He surveyed everyone, his eyes coming to rest on Mike.

"Hey Mike, you're Asian…. Do you get this?" he asked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes glancing up at Finn, anger coating her face, "How stereotypical of you Finn"

Puck snorted cupping the basketball in his hand and staring over at his best friend. "Careful or mama will go ghetto on your ass" he smirked winking at Mercedes for good measure.

It was Mike's turn to feel aggravated. "You're such a douche Puckerman," he grumbled and Tina laughed offering him an air five.

"Hey no air fiving my girlfriend Chang" Puck came over and sat beside Tina pulling her into his lap rather possessively. "Ooh! I love it when you get all protective" Tina smiled, continuing to search through the Ipod alongside Quinn.

"You guys are all insane" Blaine sighed hooking his arm around the back of the loveseat and pulling his girlfriend closer to his side. Mike was happy for Blaine; they'd become close friends shortly after Prom. He was also happy that Blaine had made an impact on Santana's life. She was no longer a stone cold bitch (excuse me for my bad language) and seemed to be happy.

Of course Blaine had to explain himself to Kurt, but Kurt really didn't care. He had his own confess to man up to. Kurt was seeing some guy on the side that went to his school, so he was ecstatic when he could finally hold his boyfriends hand in public places.

As for Mike's other friends…. Well they all seemed to pair up with others too. Puck is dating Tina, Sam and Quinn put aside their differences and are testing the waters, Brittany and Artie got back together, Lauren refuses to be defined by a single person and is dating several guys that aren't in the Glee club, Finn is single and clueless while Rachel stalks him around (now that Jesse has decided to go play for the other team….) and well that left Mike and Mercedes, who weren't dating anyone.

Mike tossed his notebook back down again, taking Mercedes scab covered palm and running his hands over the remaining bruises. Mercedes sighed moving her elbow to give him more room as he probed the exposed skin along her wrist. "I don't see anymore bruises" Mike whispered for her ears only. No one else in the Glee club knew about Mercedes home situation, mainly because Mercedes forced Mike to promise he wouldn't tell anyone.

They all just suspected that Mercedes went on some crash diet and they figured that all of her dance lessons were the main reason for the bruises on her arms. Mike was patient with Mercedes whenever they came around to the subject of telling the others and he wouldn't dare betray her trust, so he kept all of his frustration inside. Locked behind the huge vault he called his heart.

"I guess that's a good thing" she replied her hair tickling his cheek as she leaned over and whispered in his ear. Mike couldn't help the overwhelming urge to drink in her scent. He hated that he was so attracted to her, any other day falling for someone who was as beautiful as her wouldn't have been a bad thing. But Mike knew that Mercedes was suffering right now, she didn't need a boyfriend…She needed a friend.

Someone to hold her in their arms and shield her against harm. To be there for her with no strings attached besides the string that bound them in friendship. Mike brushed his long bangs out of his eyes and tried to catch the long hair that was falling down his shirt, pulling it so that it fell over his shoulders instead.

"I guess so" he replied, clearing his throat and ridding himself of the tears that were prickling at the backs of his eyes.

Mercedes turned on her side and leaned up against his shoulder, sagging her head tiredly against his chest. "I'm sleepy" she murmured, her voice small.

Mike wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to her feet. He bent down and gathered their books and flashcards, slinging her book bag over his shoulder. "Okay you guys, I'm gonna take Mercedes home. See you tomorrow" Mike waved.

Everyone stopped their bickering long enough to cast them a smile. They all said their goodbyes to the retreating backs of the couple. Mike opened the front door and allowed Mercedes to go ahead of him. He closed the door silently behind him, inhaling the wet air all around.

"You ready for your test tomorrow?" he asked Mercedes as they piled into the car. Mercedes was silent as Mike turned the key in the ignition. She stared out the window, watching the streetlights flicker on.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	4. Couldn't leave without it

**AN: Okay chickadees! I was trying to get this chapter up since yesterday but was just too lazy to get to my computer, sorry about that. Anyways this chapter was just sort of a filler for the next one but I hope you enjoy it! Shout out to my annonymous reviewer BlackRose, I tried my hardest to make this chapter a little bit longer and hope that I did okay. Don't forget to review and don't be shy, leave me a message in my inbox for any other glee couples that you wish to see. I apologize for any spelling errors and or typos :) **

**Ciao for now**

**Chapter Four: Couldn't leave without it**

Mercedes was in the dance room of Lima High right after school. This was the only other place in the entire world were she could just be…herself. Dancing was her entire life since her mom died. Of course singing was a major part of her life too, but she would have taken dancing over anything else any day.

The classroom was filled with wall mirrors that shined underneath the fluorescent lighting, creating a warm glow along the dark wood floors. Mike was in the other dance studio, him and Brittany were rehearsing some new steps for an upcoming concert duet that they were partners for, by the looks of the steps that they had down so far, Mercedes was pretty positive that they would kick ass up on stage.

Slowly, Mercedes bent her knee up onto the banister and began to flex her calves and hamstrings. Her body was nimble and easily progressed through the stretches, not giving her any problems. She could feel the lightness of her bones as she began to sway towards the center of the studio. Relaxing the tension in her shoulders, Mercedes began to play one of her favorite songs in her head. She swayed in time to the music, gliding across the floor as if she were skipping on silk. Her hands fluttered delicately around her body as she lifted her hind leg and stood up on her opposite foot. She spun from that position and flowed into several leaps, feeling the sweat on her forehead disappear as the air-conditioning brushed across it.

Mercedes slowed her pace, feeling the bruise along her ribs tighten from all of the effort. She gasped as her hard toed shoes went from an effortless lift to a clumsy flop. Mercedes fell down on her knees, hitting the ground, breathing in rough hard breaths.

She cursed at herself and touched the bruise, feeling at her ribs from over the sweaty silk of her leotard. Even when her father wasn't here to beat her, his mark was still on her. She could feel every bit of his hatred in that long mark along her chest. Though the bruise may heal in time, the ghostly scar would always remain.

Reminding her that she wouldn't be able to escape her past. Her Dad never wanted her to be a dancer, or a singer for that matter. He would have preferred that she did nothing. He didn't attend any of her recitals or concerts after her mother died. He never came to cheer her on whenever she was trying out for solos in Glee club he never did…anything.

He always discouraged her whenever she wanted something better for herself, saying that she didn't deserve to have anything. Mercedes brushed at her eyes feeling the inside of her nose burn.

She struggled to her feet, plucking at the single strap of her leotard. Even if her Dad didn't approve, she'd get that damn dance solo. She had to. She knew that it would've made her mother proud.

Just then the studio door flew open, revealing Brittany and Mike. Brittany smiled up at the longhaired boy and plucked his arm. "We've got to work on those leaps of yours" the skinny blonde smiled. Mike smirked at her and tugged playfully at her ponytail, "Hey! We all don't have toes that automatically point when we jump in the air you know"

"That's your excuse for every dance number," Brittany chided hitching the strap of her book bag onto her left shoulder.

"Hey you guys" Mercedes waved bending over to catch her breath.

"Oh hey Mercy" Brittany walked over to Mercedes her toned calves barely visible from underneath her hot pink sweat pants. She draped an arm across Mercedes shoulders and squeezed gently as if she were afraid to break her. Brittany may not have been the brightest star in the sky but she knew that something was going on with Mercedes. They hadn't been friends very long but judging by Mercedes extreme weight loss and fatigue, it wasn't any crash diet that made her this weak. Brittany knew all there was to know about crash diets, Sue made sure of that. But whatever Mercedes was dealing with appeared to be far worse.

"You alright?" Brittany asked noticing how heavy Mercedes breathing was. Mercedes just nodded keeping her eyes down, her damp curls falling onto her face. Mike walked over to Mercedes' book bag and pulled out a dark blue water bottle, he unscrewed the top and handed it over to her.

"Thanks" Mercedes took a long swig and cleared her throat. Mike and Brittany exchanged worried glances over Mercedes shoulder as the small brown skinned girl bent over to sit crossed legged on the floor. "So, did you guys figure out what you were gonna do for the concert?" Mercedes asked. Brittany joined Mercedes on the floor and shrugged.

"We were going over some moves but Mr. I-Can't-Point-My-Toes-Because-I-have-Teenage-Arthritis over there wasn't able to perform the lifts the right way" Brittany smirked at a blushing Mike who also joined them on the floor.

Mike fell backward, his black t-shirt rising up to his navel displaying his washboard abs. He groaned, "You'll never let me live that down"

"And Mercedes won't either" Brittany exchanged high fives with the other girl. "Damn straight" Mercedes replied.

Mike sat up and turned his head to the side, his long black hair falling messily over his ember colored eyes. Brittany noticed how his expression changed when he looked at Mercedes. There was a flicker of something that passed from him to her, a hidden emotion of some kind. Mike seemed to slide over to get closer to Mercedes side in a protective manor but in a way that looked almost intimate. Mercedes didn't seem to notice the change of his expression but she noticed how close he was to her now.

Absently, Mercedes began to run her fingers through his hair a small smile transforming her entire face. It was cute and Brittany found their little exchange incredibly adorable. In Brittany's eyes, Mike looked a little love sick and Mercedes face seemed void of all emotion except for that small little smile.

Brittany shook her head and decided against pointing any of this out to the other two. They'd figure it out eventually.

...

Mike talked with the girls for a while in the studio before driving Mercedes home. She had decided that it was time to face the music and get a change of clothes to bring back to his house while she stayed in his guest bedroom. Mike tried talking her out of it but when Mercedes makes up her mind, there's no going back from there.

His parents had been more than happy to welcome Mercedes into their home, they even offered to let her sleep in Mike's room, much to his embarrassment. They both knew that Mike had feelings towards Mercedes and weren't too ashamed to coo and coddle him like they were children.

It was a good thing that he had sworn them to secrecy back when he was thirteen or else Mercedes and the rest of Lima would have known about his crush on her.

He turned down on her quiet street, smiling to himself as he took in the peaceful homes with manicured gardens. Most of these families on this block were by far the friendliest people Mike had ever encountered. He couldn't say that much about Mr. Jones, but he didn't want to get angry just yet.

With a sigh, Mike pressed down on the brake and came to a stop in front of Mercedes house. On the outside it was very much like the other houses on the street. Beautiful front yard, a porch swing, two rocking chairs perched underneath the shade of the porch awning, white paneling on the sides, a red shingled rooftop and plenty of flowers all nestled around a tire swing. But on the inside, this house was far worse than anything Mike ever wanted his best friend to encounter. "You want me to go in with you?" he asked as he watched Mercedes unclick her seatbelt.

She looked nervous and bit her lip. Mike repressed the urge to lean forward and nip at her lip for her. He shook his head to rid himself of his teenage hormones, waiting for her to answer his question. "Nah, I left my window open. I'm sure I'll be able to snag a few things before the old man wakes up" with that Mercedes stepped out of the car and began to trudge around the side of the house, looking like a small child bracing herself for the big bad wolf.

Mike gripped at the steering wheel and cursed, brushing his hair away from the back of his shoulders. He clenched his hands into fists and hopped out of the car, tucking his car keys into his front pocket and hearing them jingle with every footstep.

He wasn't about to let her go into that house by herself. Fuck that, he wasn't about to let her go anywhere near this house by herself. Sleeping, drunk, abusive father be damned.

Mike dashed around the side of the house just as Mercedes slid into her window. He launched himself inside, landing on the balls of his feet with a silent thump. Mike looked around her room and smiled when his eyes came to rest on the constellation that he had found for them. The Mikecedes as he called it.

"Alright, I'll just grab a few things and we can get out of here" Mercedes hurriedly reached underneath her bed and pulled her orange duffle bag, it could fit practically anything in it. Mike ran over to her dresser and began pulling open the drawers, shoving whatever he could grab into the bag. His blushed when his hands accidentally grabbed at a polka dotted bra and he just shoved it into the bag along side all of her other stuff. He then threw her textbooks and perfume bottles into the bag not even caring if the seal wasn't opened on any of the viles.

Mercedes hooked hangers around her arms and came out of the closet with what seemed like her entire wardrobe. "A girl needs clothes" she smirked at Mike's shocked expression. She snagged the Mikecedes constellation picture off the wall and shoved a few framed photos into the empty pockets of her book bag.

Just when it seemed like they took everything they needed, Mercedes stopped. The sounds of loud thumping came from down the hall. They were footsteps. Mercedes glanced at the locked front door of her room and whispered, "He's awake!"

Mike grabbed her jewelry boxes and shoved them into her arms. He slid the boat-sized duffle bag out the window when his eyes came to rest on a shiny blue object perched on the highest shelf of her now empty closet. It was the scrapbook. The sounds of footsteps grew louder as Mr. Jones came down the hall. "Come on Mikey!" Mercedes hissed as she began to climb out the window. Mike shooed her the rest of the way out and jumped to grab the book, he couldn't leave without it.

Quickly, Mike reached for the book and gave it a final tug, snagging it off the shelf just as a loud knock sounded at the door.

"Mercedes! I know you're in there! Open the fucking door!" Mr. Jones was on the other side of the locked door and he was trying to break his way in.

**AN: To be continued...**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	5. Anything But Defenseless

**AN: Here's your next chapter! Thank you to all of my reviwers, I feel so loved right now. This is another short chapter but I hope its alright. I just had a realization today that I cannot make long chapters. Its just impossible for me , I don't get it at all but hey I tried. I'll be working on this story for a while and maybe soon I'll post my first chapter of my Blainecedes fanfic. Enjoy and I apologize for any spelling errors. Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or Homer Simpson**

_**Flashback:** Quickly, Mike reached for the book and gave it a final tug, snagging it off the shelf just as s loud knock sounded at the door._

_"Mercedes! I know you're in there! Open the fucking door!" Mr. Jones was on the other side of the locked door and he was trying to break his way in._

**Chapter Five: Anything But Defenseless**

Mike cursed at himself as the door began to fall off its hinges, the little screws that once held it together falling to the carpet. He tucked the scrapbook into his belt loop and was out the window just as Mr. Jones burst through the door. He could still hear the man yelling and cursing as he helped Mercedes shove her duffle into the trunk. Mercedes was mumbling something under her breath, it sounded like a prayer. Gently, Mike closed the trunk door and led her to the passenger side before making a mad dash for the driver's side. He dove into the drivers seat and clicked his own seat belt, slamming the car door loudly behind him.

Mercedes buckled her seat belt beside him and was struggling for her breath as Mike put the car in drive, stepping on the gas as making his car lurch forward. "We are never going back there again" Mike's jaw was clenched and he spoke around his teeth. Mercedes fanned herself and sighed, resting against the seat tiredly as if she just ran a mile. Her hair was sticking to her forehead even as the wind picked up speed outside the window. She just nodded in agreement, saving her burning lungs from having to take in too much air that was needed to speak.

Mike swerved around the corner and he could see neighbors all along Mercedes street stepping out of their houses and casting nervous glances at the Jones household. He was just glad that Mercedes was out of there. Who knew what would have happened if her room door wasn't locked when they were in there. That man could have seriously done some damage and Mike just might have kicked his sorry ass into next week. Mike was just glad that he didn't have to fight; he didn't want Mercedes to have to see the side of him that could be aggressive because he didn't want her to think that he would ever use his fists against her.

Mike would rather kill himself as opposed to laying a hand that was anything but gentle on his best friend.

"You okay?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road. It was a good thing that Mercedes only lived a few streets away him his house, they were almost safe again. "Yeah" Mercedes leaned forward in her seat and stuck her head out the window, breathing in the fresh warm air outside. "I can't believe we made it out of there alive" Mercedes said after a long moment, her head still out the window.

Mike smiled to himself, he couldn't believe it either. "Me neither" he replied turning up the small hill that led towards his driveway. Mike pulled his keys out of the ignition and popped the trunk door open. "Alright, let's get this stuff inside" Mercedes climbed out of the car and walked towards the trunk. Mike allowed her to grab the smaller things like her jewelry boxes and anything that wasn't in the duffle bag. He shrugged the heavy thing over his shoulder and staggered towards the door, trying not to struggle underneath the duffle bags weight.

"Could you close the trunk for me? I'm gonna go and open the front door" Mike inserted his key into the front door. Mercedes swiftly walked back towards the car, her tiny figure being illuminated underneath the streetlights. Mike could hear the trunk being slammed shut and he dumped the heavy load onto the rug in his living room before going to the front door and waiting patiently for Mercedes to step inside. Once she did, he locked the front door behind her and carried the bag to the guest room.

…

Mike was sitting on the floor in the guest room watching Mercedes unload her bags. He'd offered to help but she wanted to do it herself. She said that she had a specific order that she kept things in and didn't want anyone to mess it up. They had been home for about thirty minutes and Mercedes was finishing hanging up the rest of her clothes. She had to shove them into a corner of the walk in closet to make space for them. By the looks of it she was color coordinating everything, which made Mike smile because he knew how neat his friend loved to keep things. Even her romance books that she kept 'hidden' underneath her bed were alphabetized by the author's last name.

"Almost done" Mercedes called from the closet in a singsong voice. Mike groaned, she had been saying that for half an hour.

"Where did you get all of these clothes anyway? I mean…you know after the weight loss and everything" Mike nervously scratched the back of his neck. Mercedes came out of the closet long enough to grab the last few hangers. She gave him a sad smile over her shoulder before disappearing back into the closet. Mike mentally kicked himself, he shouldn't have said that. And now he couldn't take it back. "Well, most of them are actually my Moms things. She wore a smaller size then me, obviously… and now that I'm well…you know, I decided to just keep her clothes for now." Mercedes paused and fingered a tiny hole in the sleeve of a purple sweater, "Until I can afford my own clothes"

"Oh" Mike stood and grabbed a little piece of tape to tape Mercedes constellation picture on the wall. When he was finished he turned around to find Mercedes sprawled across the bed her chin tilted up to look at the ceiling. "You know, sometimes I wondered what life would be like if my Mom were still here" Mercedes whispered to one on in particular.

Mike laid down beside her on the fluffy queen sized bed and crossed his arms underneath his head. He didn't speak, he just listened. "I wondered if my father would have stayed the same. If he would have been the same man that I loved before" Mercedes voice quivered on the word love. Mike swallowed back the tense feeling in his throat, it felt as if he had swallowed a tennis ball. "I wondered if any of this would have ever happened to me" she continued to speak though her voice was becoming heavy with tears.

Mike heard her sniffle. He sat up to rest his back on the headboard, pulling Mercedes up beside him. Mercedes turned and buried her face into his chest, her body becoming overwhelmed with sobs. Mike wrapped both arms around her shoulders and squeezed her tight. "Why doesn't he love me anymore? What d-did I ever do to deserve h-his hate?" Mercedes stuttered and began to cry even harder.

"It isn't your fault" Mike cleared his throat, feeling his own throat tighten. Mike hated to see her like this, but there wasn't anything he could do. He knew that she was struggling with an inner battle but it wasn't his fight. He couldn't chase away the sad feelings that her family had left in her heart, no matter how desperately he wanted to. So he let her cry against his chest. Cry until her body wasn't able to produce anymore tears for her to shed. He could only hold her in his arms and rock her safely to help ease the heartache. When the crying stopped Mercedes slid back away from him for a moment and groaned.

"Great, I got your shirt all snotty" she cringed as Mike laughed. She had expected him to get angry. Puck always got a little irritated whenever she used to cry on his shirts, that was one of the reasons why their 'relationship' hadn't lasted long. "Looks like you did" Mike chuckled and began to pull the shirt over his head. He threw it over to the wastebasket where it landed on the edge of the plastic hamper. Mercedes could feel her hands begin to warm as they rested squarely in the center of his chest. She glanced away from him, feeling a little embarrassed by their situation. She'd seen Mike shirtless dozens of times, but something about seeing him like this right now made her feel…all weird and tingly inside. Mercedes shook her head to rid herself of the feeling but it wouldn't go away. Mike gently removed her hands even though he enjoyed the way they felt against his skin and slid off the bed. "I'm gonna go and get cleaned up" he exited the room.

Mercedes watched him leave, burying her head into a fluffy purple pillow and screaming. She hated not to be in control of her feelings, especially when it came to people that she loved and cared about. Mercedes could hear Mike rummaging around in his room next door and she brushed at her nose and the corners of her eyes. She pulled a fluffy pillow into her lap and squeezed it against her chest, sighing. "I don't want to feel defenseless" Mercedes spoke out loud. She tightened her grip on the pillow, wincing as the bruise on her chest began to tighten against her hold.

Mercedes curled her bare feet up underneath her and sighed, her eyes closing as she fell fast asleep.

Mike came back into the room wearing his favorite _Superman vs. Homer Simpson_ T-shirt that Mercedes had found for him at the mall. He examined his friend as she rested in a small fragile ball at the head of the bed. In her arms she held one of the fluffy pillows. Her hair was curled around her chin and some of it falling just below her tiny waist and onto the pillow that she held. She was still wearing the sapphire pendant on the thin chain around her neck and it rose and fell in time to hear soft breaths. Mike could feel his heart beat slowing down to a relaxed pace as he watched her rest peacefully.

If anyone were to come in and call her pretty they'd be horribly mistaken. Everyone could tell that this ebony colored girl was nothing short of a goddess; Mike had seen the way other guys stared at Mercedes as she walked down the hall. Hell, Mike was one of those guys that stared at her when she walked down the hall. Mike padded barefoot across the floor and settled in beside her. He propped his feet up against a few stray pillows that sat at the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep Mercedes turned from her little ball and rested her head on his chest grumbling in her sleep. She draped an arm across his chest and squeezed him against her, mumbling something and making Mike laugh.

She sometimes talked in her sleep whenever she was a lot on her mind. Personally, Mike found it incredibly cute. Mercedes shifted and moved closer so that she leg was propped up against his on the mound of long pillows at the foot of the bed.

"I won't feel defenseless" she grumbled and breathed against Mike's neck, making Mike catch his breath. He shook his head and pecked Mercedes cheek. "You are anything but defenseless" Mike whispered to a sleeping Mercedes before closing his own eyes and falling into dreamland.

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	6. Just Perfect

**AN: Okay everyone here's your next chapter. I was a little late in posting it because I was reviewing it last night. Sorry for any typos and or spelling errors and hopefully I'll have Blaincedes chapters posted soon for my next story...Until then I hope that you enjoy this one and don't be shy, leave a review or two. Keep sending in those requests and I'll try to get to them as soon as possible! Oh and I just want to thank everyone for their fabulous reviews/faves/story alerts, I've never felt so loved in my life :) Thanks again chickadees and ciao for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Good Morning song, that belongs to my kindergarten teacher from way back when. **

**Chapter Six: Just Perfect**

Mike woke up early the next morning; he didn't really remember how Mercedes body got entangled with his. Her arms were wrapped around his chest and her tiny legs were draped over his lap, making his body tingle and shudder all at once. Stupid hormones. Mike gently pried Mercedes arms and legs off his body and smiled down at her. She was still talking in her sleep, repeating something over and over again, a word that sounded very much like his own name.

Mike let himself out of her room and padded barefoot down the hall towards the kitchen. The house was empty since his parents were both more than thousands of miles away at the moment. His father had already left on some weeklong seminar to New York City and wouldn't be back until Sunday night and his mother was on her monthly pilgrimage to some spa resort in Alaska, no one knew when she'd return from her trips, but many times she as gone for three weeks. Secretly, Mike preferred to have the house to himself. Whenever his parents were in the same house much less the same room, things felt awkward. As if they were only making small talk to be polite to one another. Mike felt like his own parents had only one thing in common, him.

Mike grabbed two plastic bowls out of the cabinets and poured cereal and milk in both, tossing a spoon into the blue bowl and a straw in the other. He shut the cabinet door, hearing the other bowls rattle as it slammed shut.

Carefully Mike maneuvered back down the hall trying not to spill any of the food on the floor as he toed open the guest bedroom door. "Wakey Wakey sleeping beauty!" Mike sang in his worse voice. Mercedes didn't budge. Mike smirked and set down the bowls of cereal. He turned to face the bed and dove onto the side beside Mercedes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. "Waaaaaakkkkeeee up Mercy!" Mike began to tickle the sleeping girl along the side of her neck, where she was most ticklish.

Mercedes groaned and buried her face into his shoulder, sliding her arms around his waist. "Five more minutes" she grumbled making Mike chuckle. He leaned down to her ear and began singing "_The Good Morning_" song that both he and Mercedes had to learn back in kindergarten.

Back then it was Mercedes least favorite song and she'd always beg her mom to take her in late just so that she wouldn't have to sing it. Mike prayed that Mercedes still hated that song as he sang it in her ear; maybe it would help her wake up. Mercedes eyes snapped open irritably and she recoiled away from Mike's singing to stare menacingly into his eyes, keeping her arms around his waist. She never was a morning person.

She squinted her eyes deviously as Mike cooed, "Good morning sunshine"

Mike opened his mouth and began to sing _The Good Morning_ song for the second time in a rather annoying squeaky voice.

"I sing good morning to the sun," Mike made a pretend sun over his head with his hands.  
>"I say good morning to the trees," Mike pretended to point to a tree outside the guest bedroom window.<br>"I say good morning to my school" Mike pointed to the carpet with a look of amusement, "and to the world" Mike opened his arms arms in a grand gesture.  
>"I sing good morning to my teacher" Mike waved at Mercedes as she continued to squint at him.<br>"I sing good morning to the people I love most." Mike tugged playfully on Mercedes curly hair.  
>"I sing good morning, good morning" Mike began to wave his hands continuously, "to everything in sight,"<br>"And now that I'm finished... it's time to say good night." Mike collapsed back onto the pillows and pretended to snore. He peeked out from under his eyelashes to stare at Mercedes who was anything but amused.

Mercedes let a slow sinister smile stretch across her face. "Were you just singing _The Good Morning_ song? The one that we learned in kindergarten? The one that I absolutely hate?" Mercedes eyes got even more slanted as Mike nodded a yes to answer all of her questions.

She wrapped a leg around his hip to pin him into place before sinking her teeth into his shoulder. He gasped and tried to wriggle free but Mercedes wasn't having that, she tightened her hold on him and used her free hand to poke him in the ribs. "Ow!" Mike shrieked as Mercedes pulled away from his shoulder.

"You should come with a warning label!" he rubbed at his shoulder and pouted. "You should've seen that coming! I bit Ms. Lyle when she sang that song the first time. What makes you think that I wouldn't bite you too?" Well, she had a point there.

When they first went to their kindergarten class Mike knew that Mercedes wasn't going to have a good day. He didn't want to see his friend all sad so he told her that if someone made her upset, she should just bite them. At the time it seemed like good advice, he was only four after all. But now, that advice was just another one of his stupid ass ideas.

"Hmm" Mike moved away from her to prevent from being bitten again, "I guess you've got a point…but still! Best friends don't bite other best friends!"

Mike walked over to the desk and waggled his index finger in a "no no" gesture. Mercedes smirked before turning her attention to the plastic cereal bowls on the desk. "Looks like it's breakfast time" she remarked as Mike handed her the bowl with the spoon in it.

"Sure is" Mike replied tugging the straw to his lips with his index finger.

"You still eat cereal with a straw?" Mercedes tisked patting the space on the bed beside her. Mike decided to forgive her for her moment of unnecessary violence and joined her at the foot of the bed. "I think its better this way" Mike shrugged and began to scoop the cereal bits out before sucking out the milk with his straw.

Most people found it weird that Mike would rather use a straw with his cereal instead of a spoon. Of course Mercedes still didn't fully understand that weird habit herself, but she knew that Mike had been eating cereal that way for as long as she could remember, it would have been useless to try and change that now.

"Are you okay now?" Mike asked as he watched Mercedes finish off the rest of her cereal. She knew that he was referring to last night, when she broke down even after she thought she wouldn't. Mercedes just shrugged and sighed, raking a hand through her curly hair.

"I'm okay how about you? Your heart still pounding from getting out of the house before the old man could whack on us?" Mercedes forced a smile. It was Mike's turn to sigh.

"I'm just glad your safe" He took her bowl and set it on the nightstand beside his before flopping down on the bed. Mercedes lay on her side next to him twirling her hand through a stray bit of hair that lay limply on his shoulder. Mike closed his eyes and just enjoyed the way her soft hands floated along his scalp, grazing the back of his neck and the side of his cheek. He let out a breathy sigh before opening his eyes again and staring up into Mercedes large brown eyes.

"We better get ready for school er Sue will call my folks and try to get me kicked out of Glee again" Mike sighed not moving from his current position. Mercedes nodded trailing a hand along the side of his neck, leaving goose bumps along his skin.

Did she really not see what kind of affect she had on him? Or was she just ignoring it?

"Okay" She sat back up and stretched her arms over her head. Stiffly she walked over to the walk in closet and stepped inside, shutting the door behind herself.

Mike climbed off the bed and walked into his room absently pulling out a pair of dark acid washed jeans and a plain gray t-shirt. He slipped the shirt over his head, wincing as his shoulder maneuvered through the soft cotton. Mike turned towards the mirror that sat in the far corner beside his bedroom closet. He examined the pale skin on his left shoulder and smirked to himself, finding the little imprint of Mercedes teeth on his skin.

…

When Glee Club rolled around that day Mercedes was just about ready to walk out the school doors and trudge back towards Mikes house. She really wasn't in the mood to face Rachel right now. Especially since the tiny brunette kept pestering her trying to find out just how exactly Mercedes had lost all of her weight in the span of a few months. Rachel was one of those girls who was looking for ways to change herself but never really acted on them. Like when she wanted to get a nose job, the hype on that lasted all but two days before she eventually just gave up on the idea.

But this weight loss thing was something Mercedes would rather not discuss. She had a feeling that maybe one of these times she'd just tell Rachel the truth just to see the girl flinch away and express her sympathy. But Mercedes didn't want that, because she didn't need her sympathy. She already had enough people on her street casting her glances of pity whenever she walked into her own home, not that she actually went back there since last night but you get the picture.

So when she went into the room to find that the brunette girl was absent from class that day on account of her fathers wanting to take her to a musical show at the Lima Theater, Mercedes couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

She took her usual seat beside Mike who was talking to Artie about something she'd never understand. She analyzed the room and avoided meeting anyone's eye as their gazes flickered over in her direction. Brittany soon joined her, plopping her tiny bottom into the vacant seat on Mercedes right.

"Hey girlie" Brittany smiled at her friend and Mercedes returned the smile. "How's it going?" Mercedes asked and Brittany just shrugged, her blonde ponytail bobbing as she did so.

"It's going okay. Mike and I have to practice today but I'm still worried that he won't be able to perform the lifts correctly" Brittany smirked as Mike turned his head in their direction.

"I heard that" he growled right over Mercedes shoulder causing a shiver to encase her lower back, these reactions to him were becoming too overwhelming for her. Brittany must've noticed because she smiled teasingly at both of them making Mike blush and Mercedes look back at her in confusion. Mercedes wondered what was going on in that blond head of hers.

"I was wondering…" Brittany started glancing between both Mike and Mercedes again, "if you'd like to practice with us. I mean I know that you are having a recital soon… maybe you could give Mike some pointers while we run through the moves"

Mercedes caught the glimmer of some odd light reflecting in her friends blue eyes and she turned her head slightly to peer over her shoulder. Mike was still glancing at both girls, his ears a bright red.

"Sure, I can help" Mercedes turned back to face Brittany who jumped excitedly in her seat, clapping her hands together.

"Great! This'll be just perfect" Brittany smiled. Mercedes was still confused as she watched Brittany's eyes sparkle with that odd light again.

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	7. Heated Kisses

**AN: Okay here's the next chapter! I hope that you enjoy it and don'tbe shy leave a review or two. Don't forget to send in requests and I'll get to them as soon as possible! Thanks for all the reviews and postive feedback, I love you guys sooooooo much! Ciao for now chickadees!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors and or typos...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Myth Busters**

**Chapter Seven: Heated Kisses**

Mercedes and Mike walked to the studio in silence, their hands brushing up against one another's as they traveled through the emptying halls. Outside of Ms. Holly's class the test scores for the History test were posted on the wall, everyone's were scores coded by their last name on the lime green paper. Mercedes hitched her book bag on her left shoulder and let out a deep sigh. She wondered how she did on that test, after studying with the others about a week ago, she was scared that she didn't pass. Nervously, Mercedes walked over to the wall, peeking into Ms. Holly's empty classroom before returning her attention back to the paper taped in front of her.

She let her index finger run the length of the page before coming to a stop at her coded number. She glanced over at the score beside it and inhaled a gust of air, nearly choking on it. "What happened?" Mike appeared at her side bracing himself incase he had to catch her. She had fainted four times last year in school and now it was just another thing that Mike had to be aware of. Who else would carry her to the nurse without pestering her with questions about her health?

Mercedes turned her head to smile up at Mike, her brown eyes pooling with tears that looked like relief. "I passed the test!" she shrieked with excitement. She began dancing around the hall, doing a horrible imitation of what looked the moon walk before running and launching herself into Mike's arms. Mike instinctively caught her and twirled her around.

He knew that Mercedes was worried that she wouldn't have passed because they hadn't exactly studied that night at Santana's house. "That's great!" Mike set her down just as he heard the sound of footsteps resounding through the hall. Mercedes hugged his arm happily before turning to see what he was looking at from over his shoulder. Lauren was coming down the hall, a small smirk playing over her gloss covered lips. She analyzed the two people in front of her, readjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she did so.

Her shoes sparkled with a brush of glitter that glowed in the fluorescent lighting and bounced off the walls.

"PDA is totally tacky" she smiled kindly offering a wink in Mercedes direction as she continued to walk past them, "But its not overrated"

Mike stared with his mouth open in shock as his eyes followed Lauren down the hall. What the hell did she mean by that? Mercedes was looking down at her shoes but she could feel the warmth explode in her cheeks, she tugged on Mike's arm and pulled him down the hall without a word.

…

When Mike and Mercedes came into the studio room, Brittany was already done with her stretching and was running through the dance by herself. In Mercedes eyes she was absolutely breathtaking and gracious. Her skinny muscular limbs were held at ease as she glided along the floor, hands outstretched and lifted above her head. She wore a deep blue leotard that hugged her toned abdomen, showing off her thin torso. Mercedes followed her friends glorious dancing with her eyes, observing how perfect she portrayed each move, as if she were telling a story using only her body and not her mouth.

"She's great at this" Mercedes whispered, hoping not to break Brittany's trance. Mike nodded in agreement before putting on a cocky grin, "I'm totally better though"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and went over to where Brittany had set her book bag and cheerleading uniform.

"You keep believing that" Mercedes murmured and Mike poked her playfully before removing his sneakers and setting them along the mirrored wall.

"Hey BritBrat" Mike waved just as Brittany turned in their direction and performed a pirouette. She stopped mid dance and put a hand on her hip. "Its about time you guys got here" she wriggled her eyebrows and tucked a loose golden curl of her hair behind her ear. Mercedes shook her head and leaned back against Brittany's bag, using her own as a footrest.

Mike went over to the bars and began to stretch his calves, turning his head to the side to face the girls. "So, what part are we going to go over today?" he asked, bringing his arms down and wrapping his hands around one foot. Brittany perched herself on the top of the stack of rollout mats situated in the corner, crossing her stocking covered legs and shrugging.

"I figured that we could go over the parts that we both know and then handle the parts that I know and you don't" she smiled and motioned for Mercedes to toss her the water bottle resting at her feet. When she did, Brittany caught it in her palm and untwisted the bottle cap, taking a much-needed swig out of it.

"Ha Ha" Mike said bitterly.

"So is it only the lifts that are the issue?" Mercedes asked removing her own shoes and setting them down beside her. She leaned over and rapped her knuckles against the hardwood floor, her curled hair falling on either side of her face.

Mike glanced in her direction before meeting Brittany's gaze. Brittany just winked and jerked her chin in Mercedes direction. Mike rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew that Brittany would never let his confession go, not as long as he was alive anyway. He had told Brittany a thing or two about his crush on Mercedes and now she was teasing him every moment that she got. But something told Mike that Brittany already knew about the whole thing, as if she had insider information that she wasn't too keen on sharing.

"Well…the lifts aren't the only issue" Brittany spoke slowly her eyes glinting with amusement. Mike cut her a warning glance, removing his foot from the bar and twisting his arms across his torso to stretch his back.

"Oh?" Mercedes stood before bending over to touch her toes, stretching her body out. Mike had to glance away from Brittany who looked like she were about to burst if she held back her laughter anymore. His cheeks were flaming red like a tomato held over fire. Mike turned away from both girls and scrubbed at his face to keep his composure, he felt completely pathetic, like he was acting like a schoolgirl or something.

"Okay, why don't you guys run through the entire dance and then I can see if anything needs fixing" Mercedes waved her hands around the room before turning to press the play button on Brittany's Ipod.

Brittany hopped down from atop the mats and came to a stop beside Mike in the center of the studio. She took a deep breath and nodded towards Mercedes to signal the start of the song. When the first notes of the song rolled around Mike began to perform his moves and was quickly followed by Brittany who flowed in perfect sync with him.

They looked really great together almost flowing like one being. Mercedes felt something seize up in her chest, making her want to be the one out there dancing with Mike. She wanted to take Brittany's place and feel his hands around her torso as he lifted her effortlessly off the ground with his calloused large hands. She wanted him to lower her and swing her around his hips before launching her across the room where she would land on her feet with all the grace of a swan. Mercedes shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, Mike didn't need her and all of her emotional baggage.

He'd seen her at her lowest point, what made her think that he wanted to be the one to take care of her all the time? He probably wanted nothing more than to go out on dates with beautiful people like Brittany, but he was stuck inside with Mercedes. Already Mercedes felt guilty as if she were being a burden on Mike and his family.

She hated feeling like this, but it happened often. Every time Mike patched up her injuries she felt a little bit more like Mike was only taking care of her because he didn't want to loose her friendship. Like he didn't want anything else from her.

"Ow! Mike" Brittany stumbled clutching her left foot and snapping Mercedes out of her pity party. "Sorry" Mike looked embarrassed and helped Brittany down to the floor so that she could rest her hurting foot.

"Okay well it looks like lifts aren't the only problem" Mercedes glanced away from Mike as he focused his attention on her. She walked out onto the floor and stood beside him. "Okay I want you to do that part of the dance again" Mercedes swirled her index finger in a circular motion as she gestured at the ground. Mike apologized to Brittany once more before repeating the move.

Mercedes watched and shook her head.

"Try it again" she analyzed his every misstep and recalculated the lifts and leaps as he spun around the floor.

After about ten minutes Brittany rejoined them on the floor and helped Mike trough the dance.

Mercedes watched as the two performed the lifts over and over again sighing in a frustrated manor. "You're still doing it wrong Mikey" Mercedes stood and placed a hand on either side of his broad chest. "Now I want you to jump and land right here" Mercedes ignored Mike's quirked eyebrow. "Go on do it" Mike jumped and Mercedes stared down at his unpointed feet.

She instantly knew the problem, " you're leap isn't right, you've got to maneuver your body to prepare to jump" she showed him the correct way and he did it just exactly like her.

"Do it one more time" she sighed and Mike did it. Brittany clapped her hands and wrapped her hands around Mercedes shoulders, squeaking.

"You've solved the mystery!" she squeezed the tinier brown skinned girl before setting her at an arms length, "you could be a _Myth Buster_"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I told you that I didn't have arthritis" Mike grumbled refusing to be left out of the conversation causing both girls to chuckle. "Alright well, run through your part of the dance again Mike, I'm gonna go and get some water" Brittany left the room before Mercedes could offer to get the water for her.

Mike turned to grab his book bag. "I'm starved" he rummaged through the large open pockets before pulling out two apples.

"You want one?" Mike held up the plump red fruit and Mercedes scrunched her nose. "No thanks" she joined him on the floor.

Mike sighed and shook his head in a grave manor, glancing over at the beautiful creature sitting beside him. He felt his arms warm as she leaned against his shoulder.

Mike gently pushed her and held out the apple even as she swiped it away from herself.

"Mercy, an apple a day keeps the doctor away." Mike recited in a singsong voice as he pinched her cheek.

"And a punch in the gut will shut you the hell up." Mercedes sang right back kissing his nose and taking the apple from his hands, taking a large bite out of the fruit.

"Happy now?" she crunched loudly, the juices spilling out of her mouth and running down her chin. Mike smiled and grabbed a napkin, brushing the sticky juice from her face.

"Sure thing" he replied just as Brittany came busting through the door as if she expected to catch them in a heated kiss.

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	8. Again?

**AN: Okay I just want to say that this chapter is a bit on the short side but no need to worry I will update it as soon as I can. Sorry if anyone gets confused on this one, but if you do please message me and I will clarify everything until I can update again. Chapter Nine will be up soon probably tomorrow. I can hardly believe that I'm already up to nine chapters! Thanks so much for your reviews/alerts/faves and I apologize for any spelling errors. **

**Chapter Eight: Again?**

Mike sat alone on the couch in his living room and stared at the football game playing on the TV. He wasn't really watching it, he was waiting for the guys to come over so that they could all watch the Sunday game. With a sigh he dunked his hand into the emptying bowl of cheesy crackers and shoved handful into his mouth. He reclined backwards on the sofa, propping his sock covered feet over the back of the couch and sighing deeply. Mercedes had gone out for the day to the bookstore with Brittany, Quinn and Santana.

Mike checked the clock on the TV and nearly jumped off of the couch when the doorbell rang. He bounded over to the door, tripping over his tennis shoes that he'd left in the hallway after coming home from school yesterday.

After kicking them aside, he let the door swing open. Puckerman, Finn and Blaine stood on the other side bright smiles playing on their faces.

"Ready for your team to loose?" Puckerman asked shoving his way inside with a playful nudge to Mike's shoulder. Finn smiled and followed his reckless friend inside. "Hey" Blaine held up a large jar of salsa and a bag of chips, "I bring snacks"

"Well, I guess I can let you in then" Mike held the door open and waved his close friend inside with a comical wave of the hand.

"Who are you rooting for this season?" Blaine asked. Though he didn't really let anyone know, Blaine was more of a football addict than most of the guys in Lima High combined. He knew all bout the players and their stats and even knew a thing or to about how to play. Mike figured that Blaine would make an awesome player if he transferred to Lima, but he knew that Blaine didn't want to leave Kurt all alone, not matter if Kurt already had a boyfriend to look after him.

"I'm not sure, whoever wins this game has my vote" Mike joked and hopped over the back of the couch one they reached the living room. Finn hogged the loveseat and was splayed out over it, Puck lounged on the massive leather seat beside the coffee table, his feet propped underneath him. Blaine joined Mike on the couch and set the food down in front of him, rummaging through the couch cushions and pulling out the remote.

The four men sat in a comfortable silence until the game started. Once it did, hoots and cheers filled the house as they cheered on their teams. Playful banter and chips were tossed around the room in between the commercials. Mike didn't even realize that the girls had gotten home until Santana had plopped down onto Blaine's lap and Quinn began fussing over Finn.

Mike glanced over his shoulder to find Mercedes resting her head against the crook of his neck. "Had fun at the bookstore?" he asked and she sighed. "Yeah I guess, Britt brought me a book that I'd been looking for forever and Santana kept pestering me about my recital so that she could get some tickets for her and Blaine" Mercedes hooked her arm along the couch, trying to get comfortable.

Mike rolled his eyes and pulled her tiny body over the back of the couch. She landed beside him with a collective squeal and Brittany pushed Puckerman's feet off the coffee table and sat on the floor in front of his chair.

"Do we have to watch this?" Quinn complained and reached for the remote. Puck leaned forward and gently smacked her hand away, "Woman we were here first and the game's almost over"

Quinn snorted in a very unlady-like manor and tossed her head back so that it landed on Finn's shoulder.

"When its over you better keep those greasy hands over there because I'm changing the channel" Quinn smile sweetly and Santana chuckled. Santana's attitude was really rubbing off on the other girls, it worried their boyfriends but for some reason they refrained from telling them that.

Mercedes turned her body so that her legs were over Blaine's left leg as Santana was perched on his right. "Wow, I'm getting a lot of attention from the ladies tonight" he smirked and Santana smacked him over the head. "Oh please, I'm only sitting on your lap because I don't want to sit on the floor and you're basically just a footrest for Mercedes' sore feet" she kissed her boyfriends head and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

Mike wrapped an arm across Mercedes waist and she burrowed against him, closing her eyes, her breathing slowing as she began to relax. Mike glanced over at Santana who quirked her eyebrow at him in curiosity. Brittany cast him a knowing smile and Quinn gave him a thumbs up.

Inwardly Mike groaned, looks like Brittany wasn't the only one who knew about Mike's situation. Which was just great because that meant that the guys probably knew too. "I was thinking about going over to my house to get the rest of my things" Mercedes whispered. Mike shook his head in alarm.

Mercedes eye snapped open and she stared up at Mike. She looked confused, "Did I say something?"

Mike bit his lip; she must've been talking in her sleep. She didn't know that he heard her.

"Never mind" he grumbled removing his arm and crossing it over his chest. Maybe she wouldn't remember thinking out going back to her house if Mike didn't bring it up.

…

Mercedes rested comfortably beside Mike as he held his arm around her. She fell to sleep almost instantly, her body spiraling into a large black hole. Though she didn't know where this hole let out she knew that she was safe, that no one could harm her in her dreams. Because she had the power to change them.

Mercedes had been lulling over the idea of going back to her house to get the rest of her things. To make the move into Mike's house official, at least until she could get her own place or find the appropriate guardian.

She found herself talking in her sleep saying the same thing over and over again.

. "I was thinking about going over to my house to get the rest of my things" Mercedes whispered as she dreamt.

She could feel Mike's warm body shake beside her as if he disagreed. Her eyes snapped open to look up at him in confusion, "Did I say something?"

Mike looked between her and the TV, biting on his top lip.

"Never mind" he removed his arm and crossed it over his chest. Mercedes continued to look at him in confusion. Was she talking out loud in her sleep again?

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	9. Guardian Angel pt1

**AN: Okay, here's chapter nine. I had it finished the night I finished chapter eight but decided to wait a little bit before posting it. Hope you enjoy it and I apologize for any spelling errors. Don't be shy, leave a review or two and don't forget to send in those requests! Disclaimer: I do not own Asprin**

**Chapter Nine: Guardian Angel pt. 1 **

Mercedes sat in the guest room staring at the streetlights as they flickered through the blinds. She'd been thinking about going back to her house for some time now. Not to stay there but to gather up the rest of her things, the things that she'd left behind like her computer and her mothers old jewelry box that held a picture to remember her by. She knew that going when Mike was awake would only make him want to come with her and she didn't want to risk him getting hurt out there like he almost did last time. There were only a few things to get after all, and they'd fit perfectly into her tiny book bag.

Mercedes had waited another week before deciding to go to the house; it had already been two weeks since she'd last seen her father. Lucky for her, he was supposed to work tonight so he wouldn't be home when she went there. Some part of her hoped that maybe the window that she'd left open was still open, so that she could simply climb inside and back out when she got what she needed.

Taking a deep calming breath, Mercedes slid into her tennis shoes and walked towards the front door. She let herself out and locked the front door, using the spare key that Mrs. Chang had hidden underneath the lawn gnome. Hurriedly, Mercedes dashed down the street, her empty book bag flopping against her back as she hurdled over bumps and potholes in the road.

There were no cars driving down the sleepy street as Mercedes turned the corner on her block. She looked over at her driveway and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that her father wasn't home. Carefully, she tiptoed around the freshly dewed grass of her backyard and hoisted herself into the window, wincing as she bumped her head on the open windows glass. Mercedes unhooked her book bag and gasped when she found her bedroom door laying on the floor in a broken heap on the carpet. Splinters of wood were everywhere, glinting off the floor as the moonlight bled through the window.

There was a giant hole in the center of the door as if her father had kicked it in to get into the room. She shuddered. After her mother died, Mercedes knew what kind of abusive man that her father could be. But she didn't know that he was capable of knocking down doors.

Shaking her head, Mercedes dashed over to her desk and rammed her computer into her book bag and shoving her petite mahogany jewelry box into one of side pockets. Just as she was about to go back out the window, she found it sealed shut. As if someone had glued it from the outside just as she climbed in.

Mercedes tried to pry the window back open but it wouldn't budge. The inside of the house was pitch black and Mercedes could feel her childish fear of the dark rising back to the surface. She blinked in the darkness, feeling her body quake in fear. Slowly, she began to walk out of her bedroom, feeling the heaviness of the darkness sink in all around her.

It was terrifying to be in her house when the power went out at night. That was when her father was the angriest, as if a power outage was all her fault. Mercedes tightened her grip on the strap of her book bag and started walking down towards the front door.

The eerie creak of the staircase beside her made her jump and she could feel the cobwebs begin to slither down her back as she walked past it. She bumped into a side table and covered her mouth to repress a hiss of pain.

From behind her a large thump sounded. Mercedes sped up her walking pace as the thumping noise began to quicken. Mercedes bounded through the hallway, pushing furniture out of her way and leaping over a fallen bit of a plant pot. She could still hear the thumps following behind her and she was sure that they were heavy footsteps.

The ones that haunted her dreams ever since she could remember.

The thing about having such a large two-story house was that it took forever to get to the front. Mercedes had barely cleared the first hallway when she felt something hit her in the head. Something hard and steel tipped.

A voice followed the painful blow, making Mercedes heart burn inside her chest. "You didn't think that you could leave that easy did you?" her father hissed from behind her.

…

Mike was awakened by a sharp pain that made him double over and clutch his head in pain. He rubbed at the tender spot and found himself stumbling out of bed, the pain following him down the hallway. Once he reached the bathroom he slammed open the medicine cabinet and popped an _Aspirin_ into his mouth. He swung around feeling some odd sensation over take him. Something was telling him that something wasn't right.

Cautiously, Mike stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards Mercedes open bedroom door. He peeked inside to find the bed empty. That was odd; Mercedes was a heavy sleeper and never woke up in the middle of the night. He looked over to the empty desk space and cringed when he noticed that her book bag wasn't there either. Instantly Mike knew where she had gone.

Mike scrambled into his room and threw on whatever he could find in the darkness of his room.

He hurried out the door not even bothering to grab his car keys; he knew that he wouldn't have enough time. His head throbbed in pain and he could feel his heart pick up speed as he sprinted down the vacant street.

He had to find her…. before it was too late.

…

He had her smushed up against the wall, his hand gripping at her throat. Squeezing tighter, and tighter until she had to gasp from the shock of it all. She could smell the booze on his breath and it filled her pores, nearly drowning her.

"Where the hell have you been for these last two weeks Mercedes?" he hissed close to her face.

Mercedes scratched at his hand but he seemed unaffected by her weak attempt to get away. His fingers were black and his eyes were deranged, unblinking, filled with hate and drunkenness. Mercedes felt paralyzed as if she were going to die right here. She wouldn't be alive to watch her friends grow old or have children. She wouldn't get married to anyone or have her first official kiss with the guy of her dreams.

He was going to crush her right here, and it didn't seem to make him sad in the slightest. His face was turning a sickly white as he leaned over her.

She could feel the sharp burst of fire crackle over her skin as he slapped her across the face. Her head reeled back into the wall and she felt dizzy. "Answer me damn it!" he spit in her face.

Mercedes felt a tear escape but she brushed it away. She wasn't going to cry over him anymore, there was no going back anymore. This was her father, from now on. No therapy would bring back the man she loved; no rehab would change his ways. This is how he'd be forever.

Mercedes said a quick prayer, already feeling something bubble up in her chest.

Mercedes closed her eyes and screamed with all her might. Her lungs burning against the hand that her father had wrapped around her neck.

She writhed against his hands and punched at him with all her might, kicking him away and screaming for all she was worth.

Something in her body trembled and released a suppressed bit of anger that had been boiling in her heart for so long. She had never felt so much hatred in her life, she could feel her heart turn a bitter black as she looked at the pathetic man who tried to fight her back.

His large fists connected with her chest but she couldn't feel any pain. Her knees shook as he wrapped a hand around her ankle and pulled her down. She went for his eyes and screamed using her nails to leave puncture wounds all along his cheeks.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" she hollered grabbing at fistfuls of his hair and pulling it out. She refused to die here. She had so much of her life left to live. Her father kicked her in the ribs and sent her flying; she could feel her bones crack as she landed with a hard thud onto the hardwood floor. He leaned over her and pressed a boot to her leg making her scream out in pain.

Just then the door flew open and Mike charged in his eyes shining a dark red with rage.

"Get the fuck away from her you bastard!" Mike tackled the man to the ground and Mercedes lay in a heap her body igniting with painful bruise covered skin.

She could hear her father and Mike fighting it out, furniture crunching underneath their feet.

Mercedes managed to turn her head to find Mike throw her Dad across the couch and give him a sharp hook to the chest right before her Dad struck back with a firm kick to his chest. Mike fell backwards before charging again.

At this rate both men were both sporting multiple wounds and it seemed like had gone on forever. "Mike" Mercedes wheezed but he didn't seem to hear her. "Mikey" she tried again, managing to move her body along the floor to try to get to him.

Mike wasn't paying attention he kept fighting his eyes dilated with anger and his face sporting a brand new cut that jutted across his left ear, the long black hair along the side of his head sticking to the blood.

"Stop! Stop!" Mercedes tried to holler but was speaking around a cough.

Mercedes Dad crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

The air was filled with the sound of sirens blaring in the distance. People were rushing into the house but Mike was blind to everyone trying to pry him off of Mercedes' Dad.

He kept punching the unconscious man his fist making contact with the mans face and chest. Mike screamed and screamed and cursed as people began to pull him away. Some had gently gathered Mercedes up into their arms but she was so focused on Mike that she didn't pay attention to who it was.

He was still trying to go back into the house and finish the man off but police officers were coming to hold him back.

"Mike" she reached out with her unharmed arm and took in the specks of blood dotting her shirtsleeves. Her eyes were specked with flecks of gray and she blinked but a heavy fog was overcoming her vision.

"Don't worry about Mike, we're going to get you to the hospital" a warm reassuring voice came in her ear.

Mercedes let her body go limp and she blacked out, falling back into the dark confinements of her mind.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Leave a review!**


	10. Guardian Angel pt2

**AN: Here's chapter 10! (does a happy dance) I can't believe that we are already so far in, I just want to thank my readers and reviewers who have been there since the beginning. I love you all so much, it might be a while until I post the next chapter since I have school starting tomorrow, I hate highschool...But I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't be shy, leave a review and send in those requests. I'll have chapter 1 of my Blaincedes posted soon. Ciao for now! Sorry for any spelling errors**

**Chapter Ten: Guardian Angel pt. 2**

It had been nearly twenty hours until Mercedes was able to wake again. Her head felt groggy and her eyes were still heavy with sleep. She wasn't at home tangled up in her favorite rainbow sheets, she was somewhere else. Somewhere that smelled of seaweed and cleaning supplies. She closed her eyes trying hard not to concentrate on anything.

Trying not to feel the numbness in her legs each time she dug her nails into them under the scratchy sheets that were tucked over her body. Mercedes wanted to scream but the only sound that came out was a hoarse cry. There was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in" she had managed to say.

The large wooden door slid open and two uniformed police officers stepped inside, a doctor flanking them on either side. "Mercedes Jones?" the female officer with curly blonde hair stepped forward and offered Mercedes a kind smile. Mercedes swallowed the hard nerves in her throat and nodded. "I'm Detective Janie Kellman" she brandished her badge, "This is my partner Detective Ron Malone"

The tall brown haired man with a muscular build stood at the side of the bed and held out his badge for her to see. Mercedes glanced at the doctors and looked back at the officers. "Do you remember what happened last night?" Detective Malone took the plastic seat beside her bed and sat in it. Detective Kellman shooed the doctors out of the room and leaned up against the foot of the bed, her slender hands showcasing clear nail polish that shined in the light.

"Where's Mike?" Mercedes panicked. Had he died? Was he in jail? "Where is he?" Mercedes tried to get out of the bed but Detective Malone pressed a gentle pale hand on her shoulder to secure her.

"Mike Chang is fine. We want to know what happened in that house last night" Detective Kellman cleared her throat and Mercedes could feel herself getting emotional.

Quietly, Mercedes went over the things that had happened last night. She watched the Detectives faces change from unconcerned to deeply worried as she tried to go over everything in pain staking detail. Detective Ron's eyes were filled with something that looked like rage, as if he wanted to finish off her father himself. "And you say that you've been staying with Mike?" Janie asked and Mercedes nodded.

"And how long has this been going on?" Malone asked rubbing his face with a shaky hand. "Five years" Mercedes looked at her IV drip bag and sighed.

"What else has happened in your house?" both Detectives asked. Mercedes told them about the lack of food, her extreme weight loss, her lack of new clothes, all of the abuse. She even told them about the time that her father pushed her down the steps, that was a story that she'd never told anyone before.

"Will Mike be charged for anything?" Mercedes stared both Detectives in the eyes. They exchanged a sideways glance before shaking their heads in unison. "He was protecting you and using his fists for self defense, he might have gone a bit overboard but that's only natural when you're fending off violence" Janie scratched her forehead.

The officers asked a few more questions before leaving her all alone in her room. A few doctors had come in and refilled her water cups but she was no longer thirsty. She wanted to see Mike. She wanted to know that he was okay.

In the room beside hers, Mike wanted the same thing. The police had asked him several questions regarding with relationship with Mercedes and her family. He was acclaimed a hero but knew that that title was useless since he had a broken finger and a couple of scars along his hands and ears, that's all he had to show for his "heroism"

He didn't know what had happened to Mercedes once the police came. He only knew that he was escorted away from the house kicking and cursing her father into the next century. Mike didn't even want to know what would happen to that man, but he hopped that when he woke up he would be in a jail cell with someone who was much more relentless than he ever was.

…

That following week both Mercedes and Mike were discharged from the hospital around the same time. The Glee Club members had found out about Mercedes home life from hearing about it on the news and were a bit angry that they found out the way they did. Mike's parents had called once they found out that their child was a hero but stayed where they were.

When Mike and Mercedes arrived home there wasn't a news truck in sight. They must've moved on to the next story.

"I smell like a truck driver," Mercedes grunted and Mike chuckled. He opened the house door with the key Mercedes had tucked in her book bag and helped her hobble inside. Her leg wasn't broken or even fractured but it was badly bruised. Mercedes tried to hop down to the bathroom but she couldn't make it four steps without collapsing against the wall.

Mike helped her up and maneuvered her towards the bathroom.

"If you smell like a truck driver then I must smell like a petting zoo" Mike crinkled his nose. Mercedes held out her fingers and pressed her thumb and index finger close together. "You smell about this bad" she gestured towards her fingers and Mike let out a pained laugh.

In his head he was still going over the fact that he hadn't been there to protect her when she needed him. He came at the last minute that faithful night, if he had been a few seconds later who knew if Mercedes would have been alive.

Mike set her down on the closed toilet and began to fiddle with the showerhead. He turned on the water so that it was warm enough for her to get in before promptly taking off her flip-flops and pulling the shower curtain open. He removed her sapphire pendant and set it on the counter, helping her out of her alcohol smelling t-shirt, the same one that she had worn when she went into her old home. She turned away from him and Mike turned to look at the corner, watching the dust collect on the windowsill as she undressed. Once she was bare he avoided looking at her for too long while gently helping her inside. He still hated himself for allowing her to go back to that house all alone.

And now it was his fault that she was hurt so badly. It was nothing short of a miracle that she was alive at all. Mike was getting ready to leave the bathroom when the small girl in the shower whispered, "Don't leave me Mikey"

…

Mercedes had never felt to small before. But she knew that at this moment she didn't want Mike to leave her. Not now. While she was going through all of the jumbling thoughts in her head as if she were plowing straight into mist, blindfolded. She peered out of the shower curtain and saw Mike turn his head to face her. In his eyes were the beginnings of tears and Mercedes wanted to brush them away. She didn't want him to cry for her. "Please don't leave," she said again just as the first tear fell across Mike's cheek. A wave of emotion seemed to pass through the playful atmosphere that was once in the bathroom.

He seemed to be struggling with his shivers but they were coming fast, turning into uncontrollable shudders. Mike hissed out a breath, trying not to sob as he took in Mercedes small skinny bruised body as it was silhouetted through the shower curtain. This was his entire fault. Her extreme weight loss, her bruises. All his fault.

He didn't actually inflict any pain on her but he wasn't there for her when she needed him. Mike scrubbed at his eyes and shook his head. Mercedes beckoned him over to her, moving the curtain aside so that she could help him out of his bloody t-shirt. He stood in front of her and began shivering with uncontrollable sobs that bubbled and erupted in his throat. Mercedes slid the crusted red shirt over his head and gently unbuckled his belt, letting his pants fall to the floor.

She couldn't feel her fingers anymore, they felt so numb as they pulled at his hand and brought him inside the shower beside her. He was only wearing his boxers now and his eyes were shut tightly as he cried, tears blending in with the falling water coming from the showerhead. Mercedes scrubbed his collarbone with a sponge, feeling her own tears fall as she did so. He was hurt, trying to protect her. It was all her fault. If she hadn't left the house without Mike, none of this would have happened. Mercedes gently brushed his wet hair away from his shoulders and tried to scrub the bruises off but they were there to stay. That was her fault too.

Mercedes choked on a sob and she let her legs give out from underneath her as she crumpled to the floor in uncontrollable sobs. She could have almost gotten her friend killed. What would she have done without him? Her life would have meant nothing, absolutely nothing if Mike wasn't in it.

…

Mike leaned down, letting the icy hot water from the faucet fall on his shoulders. He took a seat beside Mercedes and wrapped an arm around her, ignoring the water as if pounded against his back. Mike hated himself. "Its all my fault" both Mercedes and Mike said at the same time, as if they were in mutual agreement with one another. Mercedes buried her head into Mike's shoulder and waited for the water to cool down. Mike moved a hand along her back trying to comfort her even when he was in need of comfort himself.

After a few moments, the water became cold and Mike stood, gathering his shivering friend into his arms and out of the shower. His boxers were soaking wet but he didn't care. He carried Mercedes to her bedroom and sat her down on the desk chair. After a moment he went into her closet and pulled out a pair of blue shorts and a black t-shirt. Slowly, Mike returned to Mercedes side and helped her into her clothes.

She had her head bowed away from him as if she were hiding her tears. Mike lifted her chin so that he could examine her eyes. "You're crying," he said. Tears dotted along her chin, making her ebony colored skin glitter in the dark lamplight. Mike brushed a tear away and smoothed his hand along her cheek.

"It was my fault that you got hurt," she stated simply hugging her knees to her chest.

Mike shook his head. It would never be her fault that he got hurt. He'd let himself get injured long before he let anyone do harm to his best friend. "I wanted to protect you." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, taking a deep breath that helped controlled his shivers.

"It was my fault that I wasn't there to protect you" Mike bit at his lip as Mercedes wiped away his tears. She curled her hands into his hair and brought his head closer to hers, keeping his attention on her and only her.

"You're always there to protect me…You're my Guardian Angel" Mercedes smiled a slow smile that looked like it pained her. Mike shook his head and sighed, feeling the water from his boxers puddle at his feet.

Mercedes looked down and blushed noticing that he was soaking wet. She stood from her seat and took his hand in hers.

"Lets get you into something dry" Mercedes led him out of her room and into his own. She allowed him to go into his closet and change, sitting on the edge of his bed trying to maintain her composure. She wouldn't cry anymore. Not when she had someone like Mike to be her Guardian Angel.

**AN: End Of This Chapter!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Leave a review!**


	11. The World Stops For You And I

**AN: Hey guys *crawls out from under rock and waves happily* I'm FINALLY back! It took me four weeks to get back here but I did it! *does happy dance* For all of my concerned friends on here who kept sending me notes, no I did not die and fall off the face of the earth (although it feels that way sometimes).Who knew school could be so...bleh. Anyways here's our next chapter and I already have chapter 12 coming out soon. I hope that you enjoy it and dont be shy leave a comment or two. For my new readers, welcome! We've been expecting you all along :) Love you chickadees. I apologize for any spelling errors.**

Chapter Eleven: The World Stops For You And I

For about an hour Mike and Mercedes stayed alone in the living room. The entire house was silent as the last rays of sunshine floating through the blinds and danced over Mercedes brown skin.

She was lying down beside Mike on the couch, enjoying the silence. Her legs were draped across his lap and she had her head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers over her tiny bruise covered legs. Mike seemed to be relaxed for the first time since he'd been released from the hospital. Him and Mercedes had just ignored the building static shrouding the room, watching the air float around them. Mikes' hands were warm against Mercedes skin, leaving little shocks wherever they landed. Mercedes sighed and closed her eyes, pulling Mike so that he as lying on his side beside her.

Mercedes traced a hand along the scars that spiraled around Mike's left ear feeling the soft cartilage move under her fingers. The scaring was very a similar color to his regular skin, no one could've seen it if they were standing at a distance.

"Your scars look like they're healing" Mercedes said after a moment. Mike scoffed and rested his back against the couch, "I wanted to keep them"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Mike was a collector of things, like scars for example. He had two identical scars that overlapped each other along the center of his back, there was a tiny one that curved around his shoulder and he had one on his ankle, all of which he obtained from being a reckless dancer and or skateboarder/football player. Those were the only ones Mercedes had seen, who knew what other kind of scars he had. Mercedes shook her head to rid herself of her wandering thoughts.

"You're going to be a hoarder when you get older" she smiled and tugged on his bangs that hung low on the side of his face. He smirked.

"I don't hoard stuff" he smiled and shook his head. Mercedes shrugged and pointed to his pile of "stuff" that was spilling out of the hallway closet. "And what is all of that in there? Cleats that you can't fit anymore, old jerseys that are about seven sizes too small, helmets that can barely fit half of your head in them and a pile of sweaty grass stained shoulder pads" Mercedes analyzed the objects from far away.

"Those are collectors items" Mike retorted and Mercedes snorted.

"Whatever you say Mikey" Mercedes said as Mike buried his head in between her neck and shoulder. Neither one of them spoke about what happened in the bathroom; they didn't want to dwell on the horrors of the past. They didn't point fingers and blame each other because in reality it was Mercedes' fathers fault, not theirs.

"Mikey" Mercedes turned to face him kissing the hollow of his neck, causing him to swallow. "Mercy" Mike whispered in her ear and she shuddered against him, wrapping her arms around his body and pulling him closer to her. She didn't know what drove her to hold him. Something inside of her had officially broken down a few of her crumbling barriers, she knew that she wanted Mike. Maybe it was her vulnerability that made her act this way. She hadn't felt a sensation so abrupt as the one taking over her mind right now. She just enjoyed this sensation, holding him and feeling a shock fall through her as if she had swallowed a live wire.

Mike trembled beside her feeling his body respond to the quickening beating of her heart. He held his breath as Mercedes let out a small sigh; she looked into his eyes and smiled a soft slow smile.

"I'm so glad that we're best friends" Mercedes pecked his mouth gently making him lean forward as if he expected more. Embarrassed by her sudden abruptness Mercedes turned her head away causing Mike's forehead to come to rest on her cheek. She swallowed the stinging feeling at the back of her neck before angling herself away from him and getting up from the couch.

Mike watched her walk down the hall. He felt both irritated and stupid for wearing his heart on his sleeve. He'd been holding onto his emotions for so long, keeping them under translucent wraps in hopes that Mercedes would eventually take the time to unravel them. He wanted nothing more than to just tell her straight out how he felt, to be able to kiss her in a way that crossed the border between friendship and something more.

But he wouldn't press her into something if she weren't ready.

What he didn't know though was that Mercedes was already waiting for him to cross that line and judging by the warmth she felt whenever she thought of him…

Mike collapsed onto the couch and buried his face into a pillow.

In Mercedes mind she was ready to take that step, she just didn't know how.

It would only be a matter of time.

…

Brittany had thrown a small get together at her house about two weeks later and Mike and Mercedes were the guests of honor. Since she lived in the next neighborhood over, they walked side by side in silence. They brought a small gift in a bright yellow package and Mercedes gave it to Brittany when she arrived. The blonde cheerleader had told everyone not to pester Mike and Mercedes about the ordeal that had happened nearly two weeks ago. Everyone already knew that her father would possibly be locked away forever, they were just happy that Mercedes and Mike had come out okay, so they kept their mouths shut.

Her tiny blonde friend wore her hair back in a curly bun and looked stunning in a fifties inspired yellow dress. "You guys look great!" Brittany smiled and invited them inside, pecking them both on the cheek. Mercedes grabbed Mike's hand and he squeezed it letting her lead him to the manicured backyard where everyone else was.

Quinn and Santana were pouring sparkling apple cider into colorful glasses and Rachel was dancing on the deck with Kurt and his boyfriend Allen. Blaine and the other guys were huddled on the lounge chairs talking about last Sunday's game which both Artie and Sam had missed.

Lauren was behind the grill beside Puck claiming that he couldn't do anything right as he looked at her adoringly. Mercedes let go of Mike's hand and followed Brittany across the deck, looking over her shoulder to smile at Mike. Mike could feel himself loosing control. Just that one smile was making him want to bound across the deck and sweep her into his arms.

Mike shook his head and managed to distract himself for a few moments before he found himself staring back at Mercedes. Though she was tiny she had gained a few healthy pounds since living with him and her slender body was sporting some new curves that he found interesting. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't the only guy who found her newly found tiny hourglass figure to be fascinating.

Mike cursed under his breath trying to will his feet to stay still, but they weren't having that. His body seemed to be mechanical as it lead him across the deck. His tennis shoes were silent along the floor and Mike found his hand gently coming to rest upon Mercedes' back. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Mercedes looked up at him as if she were waiting for him to come over to her for a long time. She cast a nod to the other girls who waved her off. Quinn, Brittany and Santana gave Mike a thumbs up behind Mercedes' back while she responded with, "Sure"

Mike guided her inside and nervously glanced at his shoes. Mercedes grabbed his hand, maneuvering him out of the back redwood gate and out of the house, down the road and to the nearby park, never letting go of his hand as they scrambled over potholes.

It's nice to hold her hand, comfortable and safe. Mike glanced around and found both himself and Mercedes alone in the tiny field by the swing set, his hair is sticking to his face and falling around his shoulders as the wind ran through it.

Mercedes pulled him down into the long blades of grass and lay beside him so that they are staring up at the blue sky that is now turning black. Its dark out but the air was warm against their bodies.

They are still holding hands. _Why aren't we letting go?_ Mike asked himself. His hand burned against hers and he found himself scooting closer. Mercedes looked over at him and found that his white t-shirt is slowly rising up, exposing his stomach and making her tremble absently. It was by far the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life.

Mike shifted beside her and she moved closer so that her leg is against his, and her head was resting on his chest in a way that she could feel his heart thud underneath it.

She looked over at him to find him staring back at her, so many emotions running through those wide deep brown eyes of his. Mercedes tilted her head on the grass and Mike found himself inclining his head with hers, their mouths barely a breath away.

All around them the air was silent. The trees had stopped rustling, the blow of the wind became mute, and the metal swings stopped creaking. Mike touched her face with one and hand and moved the other one to rest on her hip. His breath was soft against her face, smelling similar to the mint toothpaste that he brushes with.

"Kiss me" Mercedes whispered clutching at a handful of his hair and making him respond to her roughness with a low growl. He leaned forward and placed his lips against hers and the whole world stopped.

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	12. It'll Never End

**AN: Here's the next chapter for my Mikecedes! I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers who've had faith in this story from the very beginning. We are NO where near done with this story so sit back and enjoy! Don't forget to review and send me some suggestions and feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the companies that might be mentioned. I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Well...Ciao for now :)**

**Chapter Twelve: It'll Never End**

Mercedes found herself clutching at Mike for more, her hands roaming underneath his shirt and studying his hard stomach with interest. She'd never touched him this way; she'd never felt his chest like this before, except for when they were play fighting or practicing dance moves. His body had never felt so wonderful to her, so right. Mike was breathing hard as he continued to kiss her, feeling sparks exploding in his stomach and float around in his eyes. He could feel her warmth surrounding him, flowing through his body and melting his core. He couldn't help it when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

She sighed against him opening her mouth and sliding her tongue against his.

He is her first official kiss. She wouldn't have traded Mikey for anyone else. He was hers. Mike turned so that he was half laying on her and she savored his weight. Enjoying how his warm body pressed against hers, so soft and perfect.

Mike began to explore the contours of her body with a teasing finger, his lips probing the side of her face. Her breath hitched when he kiss the crook of her neck.

She trembled closing her eyes, still holding onto his neck and pulling him back down. He stared down at her, beautiful chocolate skin, breath-taking eyelashes that fluttered against her cheeks as she opened her eyes, a heart that was meant to complete him, his other half. The love of his life.

_She's all mine, _Mike thought his heart nearly bursting in his chest. _Mine Mine Mine Mine_.

Mercedes leaned backwards a bit, her shoulders digging into the grass as Mike traced the length of her neck with his mouth. She could feel her eyes roll backwards into her head as he finally settled in on either side of her, the warmth radiating off of him in large waves as he continued to kiss her. He was careful about her legs because he knew that they were still bruised and he tried to maintain himself as she sat up and she wrapped them around his waist.

Mike tucked his head on her shoulder and hugged her closer.

They stayed like this for a few moments, just breathing, listening to one another's heartbeats, and feeling one another's skin underneath their fingers. "We'd better head back before they call a search party" Mike pulled himself off of her and Mercedes held back a whine. She didn't want him to move. He bent down and grabbed her hand to lift her up off the ground.

He blushed when he took in her wrinkled dress and flushed skin. Her hair was a tangled mess of curls and Mike smoothed some of them down, dabbing at her lip-gloss that was all over her cheek. Mercedes smiled up at him and attempted to brushed some of the grass out of his hair and smooth the wrinkles in his shirt.

She blushed when she realized that that wasn't the only thing that was out of place. "I think you're gonna need to cool off for a bit" she turned away from him and he blushed. "Oh shut up" he joked grabbing her by the waist and guiding her back towards the house.

Neither of them wanted this day to end.

…

Brittany was waiting for the pair when they arrived back at her house. She sat on the porch swing, her French manicured toes sparkling in the overhead porch light as she used them to guide the swing back and forth. She could tell by the way they were huddled together that they had finally found each other in the way she had expected them to.

Their hands were linked in one another's and Mercedes eyes were alight with happiness as Mike followed behind her up the brick path of the front lawn. It was dark out so they had been gone for quite a while now. Where they'd been Brittany didn't know, but she didn't even want to ask.

She smiled and waved at the two as they grew closer and then took a sip of her lemonade that she had perched in her lap. Mikes hair was sticking up at all angles and his shirt was in a grungy grass stained twist about his hips. Mercedes beautiful dress was dotted with grass stains and her hair was still curled but it also had grass in it.

Fireflies zipped along the lawn, lighting the pair's path as they bounded up the stairs together, laughing like the close friends that they'd been since they were younger.

"Hey guys" Brittany stood and re-twisted her hair back into a neat bun, "We were getting worried about you"

Mercedes exchanged a glance with Mike, who laughed as his face burning a bright red.

"We went out for a walk" Mercedes just shrugged opening the front door, winking as she went past her Brittany.

Brittany smiled as they disappeared back into the house; she finished the rest of her lemonade and left the cup on the front porch, glowing under the porch light.

…

Mike followed Mercedes back down the hall and wrapped his hand in hers. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled her signature break taking smile. The one that had so much promise sketched into it, the one that made his heart leap over mountains.

They passed a little alcove that made up Brittany's fathers' library and Mercedes pulled him in after her.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him forward for another kiss. He instinctively wrapped his hands around her waist and she pulled back, still standing on tiptoe.

"I just wanted to make sure that what happened at the park was real" she whispered in his ear. Mike smiled and nibbled on her lip for a moment before looking back into her eyes.

"Oh it was real alright" he whispered back, "In fact, what we have will never end"

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	13. Toxic Chemistry

**AN: This is a bit of a filler chapter for the next one but I hope you like it anyway! Please leave a review and I just want to say that once this story is over I WILL be giving my first 5 reviewers ever for any of my stories a chance to get their requested stories written. I just wanted to repay the people who have been there since the beginning with a story of their own. I love you all and keep sending in those reviews! Thanks again chickadees!**

Chapter Thirteen: Toxic Chemistry

Mike came into school early the following week. He and Mercedes both had to practice for their separate shows and Brittany was expecting them both to arrive about an hour or so before the school bells rang. He showed up in his favorite dark gray sweat pants and ripped white t-shirt that was frayed at the hem along the bottom.

He had his actual school clothes zipped up inside the confines of his bag to prevent them from getting soiled with any of the undried paint that was being set up upon the auditorium stage. Since both Mercedes class and his class were going to perform at the same concert, Brittany figured that it'd be a good idea for Mercedes to join in on their rehearsal. Mike didn't really mind but having her there would be a torturous distraction especially when all he would want to do is kiss her.

He still thought about that night at the park, it was a vivid memory and remained freshly engraved in his mind every time he reached out and touched her. She was still a little shattered from the police stopping by and informing her that her father would be spending the rest of his life behind bars, but that's what she had Mike for. He was her rock and the shoulder she could cry on. Mike had never felt so important to anyone in his entire life, finally someone depended on him. Someone who loved him, a love that he'd never fully received from his parents.

So when he pushed through the doors of the auditorium to find Mercedes stretching upon the stage his heart quickened. She wore her hair back into a messy bun, her brown curls slipping out of the scrunchy that tried to hold them into place. Her leotard was a bright magenta and stood in contrast to her soft ebony skin that was already cloaked with droplets of perspiration.

Her eyes were trained on a spot somewhere above her head and she hummed to herself, a thing that she hadn't done for such a long time. Her voice was soft yet firm as she opened her mouth to enunciate the words to whatever song she was singing.

She was by far the most beautiful thing that Mike had ever seen. Quietly, Mike dropped his bag into a seat close to the stage and slipped out of his sneakers, tucking them safely underneath the seat. He tiptoed in his black socks down the aisle that led towards the stage and leapt up the stage staircase, careful not to make a sound.

Mercedes didn't notice that he was behind her until he grabbed her up in his arms and swung her around. She yelped in surprise, kicking out her legs. "Surprise!" Mike chuckled as he spun in one more circle before setting down the tiny girl onto her hard toed ballet shoes.

She spun on him and smacked his firm chest playfully, "Don't scare me like that!"

She smirked and tilted her head to one side and Mike leaned in to place his lips on hers. "I didn't know that it was possible to scare you" he teased and she rolled her eyes stepping away from him.

"Don't you worry I'll get you back"

Mike rolled his eyes good naturedly, "I'm not easily scared"

"Keep saying that and maybe one of these days I'll believe it" Mercedes replied as she came back over towards him.

She leapt into his arms and circled his waist with her legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mikes breath still caught every time she held him so tightly, he could feel his palms sweat as they circled around her back to keep her in place. "I can be scary when I want to be" she purred in his ear and he shuddered, tightening his grip on her back as she pressed herself closer to him. Mike groaned at the sensation that began to warm his chest as she started to kiss him and he returned her kisses with urgent ones of his own.

The air around them changed and heavy footfalls echoed along the carpeted floors. The back auditorium door slammed open and Mercedes jumped away from Mike before whoever was coming in could see them. Brittany stepped in, followed by Santana and Lauren.

They all wore identical smug expressions on their faces as they climbed the steps and joined the embarrassed pair on the stage. "Hope we're not interrupting anything here Weezy and Asian Spice but we do gotta show to prepare for" Santana crossed her arms over her chest as Brittany and Mercedes hugged each other in greeting.

"O-oh um we were just warming up" Mercedes exchanged a glance with Mike, who was already red from embarrassment.

"I see" Lauren readjusted her ponytail and stepped in between Mercedes and Mike, placing a hand on Mercedes shoulder and the other on Mikes' chest.

"We don't want to have to hose you two down so try to keep the PDA to a medium okay?" she glanced at the two and didn't wait for them to respond. Brittany shrugged and went over to turn on her IPod to begin the rehearsal.

...

After rehearsal ended, Mercedes traveled down the winding hallways of Lima High towards the gymnasium. She planned on taking a shower before classes so that she didn't offend her fellow peers with the smell of "dancing effort" as Brittany would call it. She carried her book bag on one shoulder and her sweaty sweatpants in the other, only wearing her leotard because it was too hot to place those large sweatpants back on.

She came to the gym and let herself inside, quickly rushing to the shower room and washing up. She wanted to corner Mike before class. Maybe then she could get back at him for frightening her so badly. A small smile played on her face whenever she thought of him. He was perfect; it was a shame that she hadn't realized that earlier on.

...

After her shower Mercedes spotted Mike walking down the hall towards his locker, his back towards her. She saw this as an opportune moment to get some revenge on him from what had happened earlier on before rehearsal. Slowly, she snuck up behind him and cornered him in the darkened hallway. They were in the basement of Lima High and there was never a person insight down here. the occasional student would dash down here to skip class or smoke a cigarette but other then that, it was entirely empty.

Mercedes sat back on her heels for a moment before counting to three.

One...

Two...

Three..

"Geronimo!" Mercedes' melodic voice hollered as she wrapped her arms around a surprised Mike. She squealed from behind him and Mike found himself crumbling to the floor on his side. He hollered in fright and tried to collect his breath as he turned himself so that he was laying on his back and staring up into a large excited pair of brown eyes.

**AN: The end of this chapter! **

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**

**To be Continued...**


	14. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

**AN: Here's chapter 14! I hope you enjoy it, it's a bit on the short side but I think that that'll be alright for now. I might fill it in a bit more once the story is finished but for now it's okay. Special shout out to my reviewers and everyone who has alerted/faved this story! You're all FABULOUS! I also apologize for any spelling errors.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Everything's Gonna Be Alright**

"Scared ya didn't I?" Mercedes giggled. Mike groaned wincing from the brief flash of pain pinging at the center of his back.

He stared up at Mercedes who was breathing down on him, smiling a sinister smile. Her eyes were alight with victory as she stared down at him.

"I never knew you had it in you" he remarked dryly. Mercedes had him pinned underneath her, tiny chocolate colored hands holding his wrists above his head.

Mike looked her at her and swallowed as she leaned forward and cocked her head to the side. "This is what you get for scaring little innocent people" Mercedes smirked and began to roll off of him but he grabbed at her waist and kept her in place.

"That was an accident" Mike referred back to the dress rehearsal. Mercedes rolled her eyes and moved his hands up so that they rested on her shoulders. She stared down at Mike, his black hair was splayed over the tan carpet and he stared at her teasingly. "If it was an accident then why didn't you apologize?" Mercedes leaned down and breathed in his ear making him shudder.

Mike had to swallow before answering, "Because at the time it was incredibly funny"

"But its not so funny now is it?" she poked his rib and he chuckled. Mercedes smiled, he's always been ticklish. She continued to poke him and he yelped trying to suppress his laughter even as it bubbled to the surface.

"Okay! Okay!" Mike gasped and Mercedes smirked rolling off of him and onto her knees. "I'll never scare you again" he clutched his side, long black jets of his hair falling over his face. Mercedes gathered up her things and hitched her book bag onto her back. "Where are you going?" Mikes soft voice called after her as she walked down the darkened hallway. Mercedes stared straight ahead, rolls of water still rolling off her back from the shower that she took. She wiped them away and glanced over her shoulder to find Mike struggling to his feet.

"I gotta get to class" she responded continuing up the steps and around the second floor towards her first class of the day. The air around her smelled familiar. The citrus smell seemed to mold in the corners of the hall, sticking to every surface and rising to brush against her nose.

Flashes of memories flickered before Mercedes eyes and a pain clutched her chest. Mercedes stopped moving, halfway down the hall. She collapsed to the ground, the contents of her book bag rolling along the floor and settling beside her crumpled knees.

The memories that were creeping at the back of her head, shot forward and Mercedes had to close her eyes to try and remove them. They'd been buried in the back of her mind for so long. Why were they coming back now?

Tears racked Mercedes body. Images of her father ran wildly in her brain. Pictures of him before and after her mother's death made her heart race. Mercedes could almost recall every time that her father hit, kicked, punched, and spit on her. All the pain hadn't yet gone away. It was still there and as raw as ever.

She could recall every single time he called her cruel names and deprived her of food. She could remember the times that he'd just simply ignore her, as if she wasn't important enough to receive his attention. Everything in her mind was consuming her, emotionally and physically.

No matter what she did, she'd never be able to escape her past.

"Mercedes?" Mike came through the hall to find her crumpled on the ground. "Mercedes!" Mike joined her and wrapped a protective arm around her trembling body.

"It's alright Mercedes, its gonna be alright" Mike rocked her back and fourth, thankful that there wasn't anyone else in the hall. He knew that she didn't want to be seen like this.

"Its over" Mercedes whispered to herself. "Yes" Mike agreed, kissing away the tears that were tumbling across her face, "Its all over and everything is going to be alright"

Mercedes turned in Mikes' arms and smiled up at him. "I'm so glad that I've got you" she kissed him and he leaned forward to return the kiss. "I'm the lucky one" he smiled ruffling her hair.

Sunlight began to pour through the hallway windows, reflecting off of the bright red doors of the lockers mounted all around them. Mike sighed and gathered up Mercedes things into her book bag.

"Lets get you to class" Mike helped her up and Mercedes clutched his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Mike still enjoyed the way her body seemed to mold against his. He smiled to himself, bringing and arm around Mercedes waist and hitching her book bag onto his opposite shoulder.

"Everything is gonna be alright" Mike assured Mercedes and she twined her hands into his.

"I know" she brushed away the last of her tears. She was finally ready to start over.

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**


	15. The Linking Of Hands

**AN: It's been a looooonnnng time since I've updated this story! I'm sorry to everyone who keeps in boxing me I've just been on a Blaincedes, Samcedes rampage these last few weeks. I completely lost track of time. Well here it is anyway. I hope you enjoy and leave me a review! Thanks to everyone who's still reading and Welcome to all my new readers! We've been expecting you! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Linking Of Hands**

Mercedes day passed uneventfully and she was in high spirits when it finally rolled to an end. Her and Mike were going to the Lima View Fair downtown, they were planning to meet Brittany and Artie there after riding the Topsy Turvy Ride. Mercedes knew that Mike never really liked to ride anything that would spin him around in a doze spirals, she can still remember going to the Fair with him in fourth grade...he threw up on her that year and even got cotton candy and ice-cream smudged all over her dress. Of course he apologized and bought her the teddy bear that she wanted afterwards, which only sweetened their friendship even more. But now they weren't just going as friends...They were going as boyfriend and girlfriend. Those words rang in Mercedes ear as the final bell rang.

There was a warm feeling that settled in her chest just as she began to think about how wonderful it felt to be loved by someone again. She could finally see why all those women on TV craved love so much, it was a powerful thing and she was glad she had it on her side.

"Hey 'Cedes!" someone called out from behind her. Mercedes clasped her hand into the lace like thread of her silver chain and spun on her heel to come face to chest with Finn. "Oh!" she rubbed at her nose as she recoiled away from him. She looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Hey Finn...What's up?"

The tall boy looked down at her and smiled his signature crooked smile. His hair was just as spiky as usual and maintained its lustrous brown hue as the ceiling lights reflected on it. He leaned forward and pressed a hand to her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Are you going to the Fair tonight? I heard the whole gang is meeting there" he said in a low voice. Mercedes nodded and readjusted her book bag onto her left shoulder.

"Yeah, Mike and I are going to meet everyone up there" she replied and Finns' smile grew even wider, his eyes became alight as if he were a little boy on Christmas Day. "Sweet" he chuckled and removed his hand, "Well I think I'm gonna tag along. Santana and Blaine wanted to go anyways so I'll just meet you if that's okay?"

Mercedes smiled, "Sounds good"

The tall boy clapped his hands together in a brisk movement before beginning to move awkwardly down the hall. "See you at eight!" he called over his shoulder as he staggered from view.

"Eight!" Mercedes waved after him as she began to trudge down the opposite hall and into the awaiting arms of Mike Chang.

...

"Ugh never again" Mike groaned, clutching his bag of popcorn with one hand and his stomach with the other. Mercedes helped him off the Topsy Turvy Ride and kissed his sweaty forehead. His body was practically shaking in her arms and she had a hard time carting his muscular body within a safe distance of the garbage can. All around them the Fair was alive with people.

Little children donned their colorful rain boots and splashed in large puddles left by the rain, older couples held each others hands as they walked across the long stretch of the boardwalk, men with words painted on their well toned chests stood out front, food stands were open for business bringing in delightful smells that made Mercedes' mouth water, costumes draped every nook and cranny, colors that she'd never seen before were showcased in windows, balloons were everywhere, the night sky was alight with fireworks from a near by professional fire workman. Mercedes had never felt so a peace.

"Maybe we should sit for a minute" Mercedes suggested and Mike only nodded, collapsing onto a nearby bench with a loud sigh. He rested his head in Mercedes' lap and she stroked his hair away from his face. "Mike?" she said after listening to his breathing settle.

"Hmmm?" he replied turning to look up at her with those beautiful eyes that still made her heart swell in her chest. "Do you remember the first time we rode the Topsy Turvy together?" she asked playing with his soft smooth bangs.

Mike groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, "Don't remind me. I still feel guilty for throwing up on you"

Mercedes chuckled lightly, tracing her fingers across his lips, "I already told you that I forgive you"

"That still doesn't change the fact that I barfed all over your favorite dress"

"Mike" Mercedes said sternly and Mike slowly opened his eyes to look up at her. She held his face in-between either of her hands and pressed a long warm kiss to his mouth. Mike closed his eyes and attempted to bring her closer but she moved back for a moment, placing her mouth out of his reach.

"I forgive you" she smiled before pecking his lips with hers.

Mike sat up beside her and clasped her hand in his, linking his fingers with hers so that their palms were flattened against one another. "I know" he said, kissing her knuckles.

"Let's go find the gang" Mercedes got up from the bench and gently pulled him up beside her. The pair began to walk through the crowds, hands still linked in one another's.

**AN: The end of this chapter!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

** :)**


	16. Praying Can't Stop Karma

**AN: Okay I know that this story seems to be coming to an abrupt ending and I apologize for any confusion. I seem to have lost interest in this story but I will be making another story with these two characters pretty soon. Possibly, we'll have four more chapters of this before it ends and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed/faved/alerted this story, you guys are amazing and I want to just give you all a gigantic cyber hug. *HUGS* I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Praying Can't Stop Karma**

College was a rough patch for all the Glee clubbers, especially Mercedes. She was still wrapped up in her own thoughts. Most of them were happy; others were dark, shrouded in haunting images of her past…. Before she lived with Mike, before they started dating. But more often than not, she would always remember the good times, like her first kiss with Mike in the park or the time that he almost barfed at the Fair. She'd gotten over everything else; graduating from college was no different. All of her friends got married and pursued their careers, she went off to Julliard with Mike and they quickly became the dynamic duo. Their moves were flawless, their poise was unmatchable. Mercedes was even jealous of herself back then, the thought of it made her smile until this day.

Everyday that followed she thanked the Lord, counted her blessings, and prayed for the man that made her young life a living hell. There wasn't a bitter bone in her body, not anymore.

"Honey? You alright?" Mike appeared in the doorway of their small apartment, a small line of concern etching into his face. Mercedes looked up from her perch on the floor at the foot of the bed and unclasped her hands before smiling. She nodded, getting up from the floor. "Just praying" she replied. Mike entered the room and sat at the foot of the bed, patting the space beside him.

With a sigh, Mercedes joined him, resting her head on his shoulder. He played with her curls absently, "You thinking about him today?"

Mercedes took a moment to find her voice but she nodded, "I'm always thinking about him. He's still my father"

Mike understood her inner struggle. He knew she couldn't hate that man even if she tried, but she was stronger for it. Mike clasped her hand in his and turned to face her, a smile playing on his lips.

Mercedes looked up at him, the silver locket fastened upon her neck winking in the room light. "You're amazing" Mike shook his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Mercedes snorted in reply, tugging on his hair. "I know" she sighed and Mike removed himself from the bed.

"I'm going in early, the constructors a coming in at seven" Mike fastened his sneakers onto his feet, leaning over to kiss her before exiting the room. Mercedes flopped against the bed and stared at the ceiling. She supposed she'd better get into work too, those little bundles of excitement waited for no one.

…

Mercedes clapped her hands excitedly as the last of the sign was lifted up into his rightful place above the awning of her brand new dance studio. After college she finally invested enough to rent out this beautiful studio just outside of the busy streets of Manhattan. Now after months of payments and tears of doubt, God had finally answered her prayers and gave her what she had always dreamed of.

"Thanks guys! The students will be happy to see this" Mercedes hugged each construction man in turn.

They were more excited than Mercedes when she told them that she finally owned the studio. Some of them even volunteered to teach in her summer programs which was great because she was expecting a lot of students to arrive for summer practice before the actual dance season began. "Aunty 'Cedes!" several giggling children ran up to Mercedes nearly knocking her down as they grabbed at her calves.

"Hey kids!" Mercedes scooped up the tiny black haired little girl and swung her around. She giggled and smiled back with her fathers sparkling eyes. Tina and Puck were expecting another kid pretty soon but Matilda was their first. She was the sweetest most innocent kid Mercedes had ever encountered. Mercedes set her down and picked up Quinn and Sam's child Trenton, he wriggled and smiled his shaggy blonde hair falling all over his face. Mercedes was there when he was born and he became like a mini Sam. "Aunty Mercedes! You can't pick me up! My daddy says I'm a man now" the little boy giggled his boyish giggle. "Oh you're a man? Oh my, I guess I'll have to set you down then" Mercedes tickled the boy before setting him down. Mercedes picked up Penelope and Phoebe, hitching one twin on either hip (Blaine and Santana's girls).

She delicately patted Sierra's (Kurt and Allen's adopted daughters head) and guided Barbara (Finn's and Rachel's daughter) as well as the tiny brunette boy Oliver (Artie and Brittany's son) over towards the front of the building.

"You guys wanna see the other teachers?" she asked, smiling down at the excited tots.

"Yeah!" they all hollered in unison. Mercedes smiled and opened the door, watching as the squealing tikes fled down the hall towards the separate dance rooms. There were five different dance rooms in this studio. Two were reserved for the beginner's classes and the others were used as mommy yoga rooms, hip hop classes and advanced dancing rooms.

Mercedes stepped inside feeling the air conditioning blow across her face and scrape at the backs of her heels. She kicked her rubber shoes off to the side and padded barefoot down the hall to the hip-hop classroom. A cluster of butterflies kicked at her stomach as she came to a stop just outside the doorway. She watched him, trying not to be so obvious as she gawked from over the doorframe.

He was just as beautiful a dancer as he had been back in high school. Though now his body was more of a mans as opposed to a teenagers.

He must've realized that she was watching him because he spun around on his heel and smiled at her. "Hey" he breathed wiping sweat from his brow.

"Hey" she took a step inside the room. Even as a grown woman her body still felt an electric sensation as she watched him and he watched her.

Mike smiled and came over to envelope her in his strong bare arms. He was covered in sweat, his long jet-black hair sticking to his shoulders. After all these years out of high school and college Mikes hair had grown a fairly ridiculous length. He cut it only when it reached a good enough length and donated the locks to the Cancer Society for the kids who needed it. By the looks of it, he'd be donating his long soft hair again pretty soon.

"Someone's looking really happy today," Mike teased kissing her nose as she glowed with excitement.

Her and Mike had been working on getting their own studio since they graduated college. Now that this place was officially theirs for the taking Mercedes felt a little bit more complete then she'd ever had. "The last of the sign was finally put up today and praying really puts me in a good mood" Mercedes smiled and slung her arms over his shoulders to pull him closer.

"Well good moods are definitely worth celebrating" Mike murmured leaned in close and setting a warm kiss to Mercedes mouth, making her grin.

"I was thinking that maybe we could have drinks with the gang" Mercedes dragged her lips across his neck making him growl playfully, "and then maybe you and I could do something together"

"Alone?" Mike asked.

Mercedes giggled before leaning close to his ear, "alone"

Neither of them were planning on having sex before marriage but that wouldn't stop them from making out like teenage kids. They were going to wait for their I Dos to be said before they did the heavy-duty stuff…if you catch my drift.

Mike smiled down at his fiancé and took the hand where he had placed the engagement ring, setting a kiss onto her palm, "Sounds like a plan to me"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and he began to sway his body against hers, he attempted to lead her across the floor but she forced him to let her stand on his feet. They danced together, chest to chest looking dreamily into one another's eyes. "I can't believe that this place is ours" Mike looked around resting his chin on the top of Mercedes head. She nodded in agreement as Mike dipped her and spun her into his warm embrace.

"I didn't think that this was possible, you know…owning our own place" Mercedes slid her hands down to rest on Mikes waist and he sighed deeply. Mercedes loved when he did that. She could feel his body move and expand against hers every time that he sighed that way, it was a wonderful feeling for her.

"I didn't either, but with all of those fundraisers and all that saving we had to do to get here….I guess it paid off" Mike agreed. Mercedes knew that they wouldn't own this studio if Mike let her within ten feet of their bank account. She would have spent it all on furniture for their apartment or books for their nearly empty rickety bookshelf that sat abandoned in the living room of their home.

Mercedes suspected that she got her shopaholic craze from her Mother, who would cart her to sales all the time, just because they could afford it. Thankfully, Mike balanced her out and kept her from buying too much too soon, she'd thank him for that one day.

Mercedes pulled away from him just as her phone vibrated in her pocket, she answered the unknown number with a polite voice. At first Mercedes wasn't really paying attention to the voice on the other end until they told her their location. Her head snapped up and away from Mikes teasing kisses along the side of her neck and Mercedes gasped.

At that moment she could feel the world spin in large dizzying circles. The person on the other end told her not to panic and that everything would be okay. Mercedes could barely hear what they were saying because she had collapsed to the floor, her hands shaking, clutching at the phone as the nurse to the hospital on the other end of the line gave her instruction.

Tears burned their way down Mercedes cheek and Mike leaned down beside her, a worry stricken expression on his face. Mercedes held a hand over her mouth to control her sobs, letting the phone slide from her hand. It landed on the floor and the screen cracked directly down the middle, the battered battery falling out of the casing at the back.

Mercedes stared down at her tears that had hit the floor and sprayed across her shoelaces. Her world was crumbling, believe it or not it was.

"What's going on?" Mikes voice shook as he gently enveloped his fiancé in his arms. Mercedes cried into his shoulder before taking a long shivering breath.

She pulled away and Mike gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

"My Dad's dying"

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	17. Finally Over

**AN: Okay here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! This isn't the last chapter but we are getting closer to the end. Please please please leave me a review, I feel abandoned :(**

**Chapter Seventeen: Finally Over**

Mercedes rushed to the hospital, gritting her teeth as she pressed down harder on the brakes, swerving in and out of traffic. Mike sat silently in the passenger seat, gazing out at the road with his left hand resting gently on his fiancés lap. He had been quiet since they left the dance studio thirty minutes ago, after insisting that they drive to the hospital to check on her father. He was the one that convinced her to go, to say her final goodbyes. Her father wouldn't last much longer and Mike didn't want her to feel any guilt for not being there to watch him take his last few breaths.

"COME ON YOU ASSHOLE! MOVE YOUR FUCKING CAR!" Mercedes howled, honking on her horn as she stepped on the gas. Her road rage was tangible, every car on the road steered clear of her silver prius as she plowed forward. "Honey everything will be alright" Mike consoled her, smoothing his hand down the side of her face as he turned away from the window. Mercedes relaxed into the warmth of his hand, her jaw unclenching as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Mikey I don't even know why I'm rushing to the hospital. That man was nothing but a monster to me..." Mercedes voice broke on the last word, her lips trembled. Mike leaned close to her and pecked the side of her face with his mouth against the restraint of his seatbelt. "He was still you're father, you will always have a connection to him no matter what he did to you. I'll be there for you love, just like I always have been" Mike brushed the tears out of her eyes as she eased up on the brakes, rain began to pour from the bleak gray skies as they came to a halt in the hospital parking lot.

Mercedes cut the engine, resting tiredly against the back of her seat. She turned to look at Mike, nothing but love for him pooling in her eyes. "We do this together" Mike assured her, unbuckling his seatbelt so that he could press his lips to hers. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer before breaking the kiss.

"Together" she responded, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he smiled down at her.

...

The couple was rushed down the hall towards the room where Mercedes father lay dying, the nurse that was guiding them there wore bright yellow and blue scrubs that only made her look like a child playing dress up. Her young youthful face was stern and tight lipped as she ushered them into the room, her straight brown hair tucked behind her ears in a messy ponytail.

"Let me know if you need anything" she nodded with a child like smile, "I'm Ray, you can just press the emergency button beside the bed and we'll send someone right up"

Mercedes nodded, squeezing tightly on Mikes hand. He looked down at her and brushed his mouth against hers to ease her nerves. Ray smiled again at the loving couple before leaving them alone to speak with the man who was slowly awaking on the hospital bed. Mercedes refused to step towards him as his dark brown eyes fully opened, sleep dancing out of his wrinkling face. He had certainly gotten older since the last time she'd seen him. His hands were no longer thick and strong looking, his hair line was receding, and the wrinkles on his skin had deepened.

Seeing him this way made Mercedes feel a jumble of emotions. Relief was one of them, she'd never have to let her children see this monster. "Well look who it is" her fathers voice sounded weak, too weak to intimidate her anymore. Mercedes practically fisted Mikes hand in her own, grinding her teeth together. Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all.

"My own daughter has finally come back to see her old man. Long time no see there Mercedes, you never visited me once in jail" he let out a hoarse laugh, the tubes that connected inside his nose caused him to cough. Beside Mercedes, Mike let out a low threatening growl, his eyes squinted in anger. Memories of Mike beating her father in rage flickered back into her mind; she couldn't suppress a small smile. Mike had always been there for her, he was always going to be her Guardian Angel.

That thought alone gave her the courage to speak.

"Hello there father" Mercedes kept her voice as monotone as possible, fighting the urge to shout at him. Her life had changed too much for that old scab of anger to return, she'd prayed before she drove here and the Lord would keep her tongue still.

"You've grown up there girl, what's that shiny little thing on your finger there? A ring?" her father asked dryly, his gaze finally coming to rest upon Mike who stood quietly at Mercedes side. The dying mans eyes opened in recognition and masked fear. The monitor beside him spiked as his heart beat sped up." Mike Chang what a pleasant surprise" he rasped, attempting to sound casual even as a look of pure horror settled onto his aging face. His old eyes closed and his thinning lips tightened.

"I can't say the same about to Mr. Jones" Mike replied, taking a step back as the tell tale signs of frustration brushed over his own face. Mercedes slipped her hand around his waist in comfort and he leaned against her as Mr. Jones opened his eyes to look at them. " I see that time has done nothing to split up your foolish puppy love" Mr. Jones rolled his eyes in a way that appeared to be painful, if his wincing was any indication. He closed his heavy lids once again, the leathery skin shining in the overhead lighting.

"Get out" he remarked taking the pair by surprise. Both Mercedes and Mike exchanged a confused look. Mercedes father peeked out from underneath his purpling eyelids, "I said get the fuck out. GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

Mercedes backed away from the man, a slice of pity ringing in her heart. She came to stand beside him against Mikes protest. He was still thrashing, trying to get them to leave but Mercedes leaned in towards his ear anyway. "You made my life a living hell. I feel sorry for you, your fate has been set in stone ever since you first laid your hands on me. It saddens me to see you die like this but, we only get what we deserve don't we father?" Mercedes quoted one of the things he always used to say to her, leaning away from him in satisfaction as he stopped thrashing to look up at her with surprise.

"May the Lord have mercy on your soul even though you didn't have mercy on mine" she whispered before pressing the emergency button above his hospital bed. Mr. Jones let out a holler of rage, reaching weakly for Mercedes as she turned away from him, safely away from his grasp. Mercedes walked out into the hall, away from the man of her nightmares for the final time. She walked into the safety of Mike's strong embrace and let out a sigh of relief.

It was finally over.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	18. Puzzle Pieces

**AN: Well everyone, it would appear that we've reached the finish line. *Snifles* If it were up to me this story would go on for ages but, all good things must come to an end right? Thanks to everyone who stuck with me throughout this entire adventure. I love you all for your reviews, alerts, faves and kind PMs that fueled me to keep this story going. Can you believe that it was only meant to be a one-shot when I first started? Thanks again, you guys are too good to me! **

**Chapter Eighteen: Puzzle Pieces**

_Two years later_

Mercedes sat at the kitchen counter, browsing through the array of magazines before her with an idle finger. She was concentrating and her mind currently was elsewhere as opposed to where it needed to be. She was supposed to be choosing a new paint color for the living room of her home and the kitchen was in need of a serious overhaul...and yet she couldn't focus on the task before her. Mike was off in the garage, muttering to himself as he played around with his tools. He was supposed to be in here, helping her decide on a backsplash for the kitchen walls but Mercedes didn't mind. Redesigning their two year old home really wasn't his thing. He preferred to leave that to her and her little group of giggling girlfriends which mainly consisted of Brittany, Santana and believe it or not, Rachel Berry.

The group of women bonded over green tea and brownies on many occasions in this very room. It had slowly become a tradition. Every Sunday the others would come over and they'd laugh and gossip, exchanging stories from the week that passed, simply enjoying one another's company. But today was only Saturday and Brittany would be busy at the dance school and the other two were probably at home with their own husbands.

Mercedes and Brittany had opened up their own little dance school for all ages about a year ago. They were skeptical as to how it would do against the competition of the larger more expensive dance academies but they were truly blessed to still be in business with a steady flow of eager students. The recital for the spring would be happening in a little over a week and everyone was excited. Mike taught the advanced students on the weeknights and Mercedes spent many weekdays teaching the younger kids, whom she loved terribly. They were a diverse little group and slowly but surely they were becoming the talk of the town with their well developed poise. Mercedes had been offered to teach at the more prestigious schools in the fancy neighborhoods but she turned them down. She knew what it was like living in a less wealthy area and turning to dance as an outlet for any frustration she had had. She wanted to be there for the kids that had nowhere else to go. This dance school was her passion and it made others around her happy too, that alone fueled her to keep doing what she was doing.

"Honey," there was a gentle hand at Mercedes shoulder. Instead of flinching away from it like she did when she was younger, she leaned into the touch, knowing that that hand meant her no harm. Her eyes left the magazine in front of her for a brief moment to gaze up into her husband's eyes with a small smile. "Did you come to help me with the backsplash?" she asked, earning a soft kiss on the lips as a response. Mike pulled up the barstool beside her own and sat in it, resting his left hand on her knee and the right on the small baby bump that made up her stomach. A warm inviting smile lit his face and he tilted his head to the side to kiss his wife again, making her giggle like the little school girl she'd always be on the inside. She took a moment to analyze her husbands face, he hadn't aged a day over twenty. He still looked young an youthful just as she did, she could thank him for that.

"I love you" Mike muttered against Mercedes chin and the woman rolled her eyes. She threaded a hand through Mike's long hair, and smiled against the gentle flutter of his fingers on her neck.

"I love you too but you still need to help me pick out this backsplash" she responded earning a muffled groan from Mike who had nestled his face against the crook of her neck. "I figured as much" he gruffed, refusing to lift his head from Mercedes neck. She didn't mind though, he fit against her perfectly. They were like puzzle pieces, each groove and rough edge came together nicely to form a beautiful picture. One that Mercedes intended to keep for the rest of her life.

**AN: How was it? Wow we came a really long way with this story. I sure do hope that the ending was to your liking. This story meant a lot to me. *sniffles* **

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


End file.
